Forbidden Love
by toria-b2
Summary: Lily never expect to fall in love at seventeen nor did she expect to be pregnant, How could she ever tell him how she really feels or that she is carrying his child.
1. The news

**This is my first Fan fiction so please be gentle with your reviews, hope you like it**

**Toriab2**

**Chapter 1**

"I'M WHAT" lily hissed as she stared white faced at the head healer in front of her

"Sorry Miss Evens you must have not of herd me, it's not a stomach bug it's just your morning sickness playing up, there's no need to worry all pregnant women go through it at one stage"

lily looked as if she was going to faint, she turned from pink to red and then to white in such a short time the healer thought she had a bad case of the Hobble Gobbles.

"You don't under stand I can't be pregnant I'm only seventeen"

"Well Miss Evens there in no mistaking that you are defiantly pregnant, should I go and tell the father, he's out side right"

"No" lily said as she jumped up and grabbed the door handle before the healer could get out "I'd rather tell him myself if you no what I mean"

The healer gave a courteous nod and left the room. Lily stared at her shoes for a couple of minuets having a mental battle with her self.

_What on earth am I going to do? _

_Well you should have thought of that before you went and slept with……._

"Lily can I come back in now" lily broke from her trance and looked up; there he was with his handsome face deep blue eyes and messy black hair, Greg Potter her night in shinning armor, her defender of the week and her very new boy friend. Lily looked into his eyes and just couldn't face to tell him the truth "it would hurt him to much" she thought to her self.

"Come on in"

"So what's wrong" Greg said with a questioning look on his face

"Just a stomach bug nothing to serious, but he still wants me rest for a couple of days"

"So there goes our hot date"

"I'm really sorry though I will make it up to you a promise" she said as she leaned over and kissed Greg right on the lips which made him melt, he hated when she did that but lily always got what she wonted when she did.

"I suppose, but you're still going to have to come over at Christmas and meet my parents and my brothers and sister, ok"

"Ok" lily said as she slid of the hospital bed

The two walked out hand in hand, lily paid at the front desk and as she went to walk away the lady at the front desk gave her a letter and walked away. Lily looked down at the letter shrugged and kept going, she gave herself a mental note to open it in private just in case it was some thing that Greg shouldn't see.

Greg helped her into a tax and then waved as she left; lily waved out the back window and then turned around and pulled the letter out of her jacket pocket.

Lily looked down at the letter, and then looked up to make sure the driver wasn't looking, she turned it over and opened it,

_Dear_ Miss Evens

The people at St Mungos have kindly offered to find a home for the child if you are so wishing

If not there are many options open to you if you do not wish to keep the child

On the 31st of August there is an open booking for you if you wish to terminate the pregnancy or just wont to talk to some one, I strongly suggest coming to this booking as there will be other young mothers too

Yours truly,

Grizilda Marchbanks

Head healer

Lily was furious she had just gone to St Mungos for a check up and comes home pregnant and the healers already won't her to give it up or terminate it.

_Well this would have never happened if you had kept your promise_

_What promise I never did anything wrong _

_Sure, Sure, Sure _

"I'M INOCENT" lily screamed at the top of her lungs, so loud that the taxi driver nearly jumped out the window, she quickly regained composure and looked out side, they were at her house already, lily looked at her sweet little home with the perfectly manicured lawns and flawless gardens, "if only they new" she thought to her self. Lily paid the driver and walked up to the house hoping that her parents weren't at home, she couldn't face them just yet.

Lily grabbed her key and went inside and straight up to her room, she needed to tell some one before she burst but she didn't know who to tell, lily thought and thought as she paced up and down her room, it was only when she looked up at the alarm clock that she realized who, lily grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote,

_Dear Remus_

_We have to talk its urgent, meet me at the park on the corner_

_Of Park land St near the Old Gum tonight, were we first met _

_Love always _

_Lily _

_P.S come alone _

Lily finished the letter and gave it to her owl and watched as she flew out of her window and out into the fading light.

Remus was her oldest friend and the one she trusted the most, if it wasn't for the Maraulders she would have spent more time with him, it was just the fact of the other boys, Sirius and James she could stand but Peter gave her the heeby-Jeebys, but she couldn't really talk she had dated James, Remus and Sirius once but Peter was just a completely different story, lily shuddered just thinking about him.

Lily went down stairs as soon as it was completely dark she snuck down the stairs and into the hall-way and was just about to grab the door handle when her father's voice echoed form the lounge room,

"You should have used the window"

Lily groaned, he was the only one who could catch lily out when she tried to sneak out.

"Come here" lily walked into the lounge room where her father was watching T.V

"Yes Daddy" lily said trying to sound every bit innocent

"It's not going to work this time sweetums, Now why don't you try telling me why you were trying to sneak out" he said in his most superior voice

"Well Remus needs to talk to me" she said trying not to look in his eyes, lily hated having to lie to her father

"How long are you going to be?"

"Not to long"

"Well take your wand and Mobil phone so I can ring you if I have to ok"

"Yes Daddy" and lily kissed him on the head and left thanking her lucky stars he didn't suspect any thing.

"BE BACK AT 12 NO LATER" her father yelled over his shoulder, lily waved to show she had herd him and then went through the front door, down the path and then out onto the street.

It was 7 o'clock before lily turned up at the park, Remus saw her curvy figure walking down the path to were he was sitting, he stood up just in case but sat back down again when a distant street light reflected dark red hair, she came up beside him and said there secret meeting word to make sure it wasn't some one who had drunk polyjuice potion,

"Alright there Mooney" Lily said still facing the other direction

"Not to bad Auburn" Remus replied in a cool tone

Lily turned and embraced him like a brother and Remus was only willing to accept

"What's the matter it sounded like it was really important" Remus turned to look at Lily, Lily wouldn't meet his eyes at all she just shied away.

"What's the matter, has someone died, did Greg hurt you—"

Lily gave Remus the dirtiest look she had ever given him in her life

"S-s-sorry, what's the matter, it's just your letter was so urgent and I was worried"

Lily looked up into his gray eyes and smiled she new she could trust him even if it did mean she would be extremely embarrassed.

"No one has died" she said trying to delay the enevitable "Remus I think you should sit down" Remus sat down on the swing that was next to the tree and waited for what lily had to say

"Ok I no what your going to say and I don't wont you to judge me, it was a one time thing" Remus just looked at Lily in curiosity more then worry but waited for her to go on

"Ok here goes, Remus I'm pregnant and James is the father"

**Well I hope you liked it, please review, **

**T **


	2. The man in the mask

Chapter 2 

Remus looked stunned. He couldn't say or do anything he just look stared at Lily in shock.

"W-w-what, a-a-are you sure" Remus managed to stammer.

"I-I-I thought you were taking a vow of chastity until you got married" he said starting to sound a little angry now.

"Just let me explain" Lily said as large tears started too well-up in her eyes.

Remus turned to look at Lily and saw the sorrow in her emerald eyes. Remus took Lily's hand on his lap and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Lily looked up and immediately new why she had trusted Remus with this.

"It all happened on the last day of school before the Christmas holidays," she said with a note of uncertainty in her voice.

"It was when me and James were still dating, and I hadn't met Greg yet. Well it was three days before we broke up, and I really thought that James was the one" As Lily said this her voice started to brake up but she hid it with a slight cough and went on.

"We were up at the top of the Astronomy Tower checking for rouge students but when we got up there, there wasn't any, but because we rushed in there so quick the door jammed shut behind us, and we got stuck" Lily waited for a response but Remus was just staring at her waiting for the rest of the story, so Lily just ploughed on.

"Well anyways, we kind off got court up in the moment" Lily looked away as she said this because she nu what Remus was going to say, but to her surprise Remus didn't say anything at all he just kept staring at her and then he would look away.

Lily was a little taken aback when Remus didn't say anything but thought nothing of it and kept on going.

"And just for the record we did use a contraceptive spell but I guess it mustn't of taken affect in time" Lily was starting to get worried because Remus wasn't saying or doing any thing he just kept staring in to space.

"And that's it" Lily said as she waved a hand in front of Remus's face trying get his attention.

"W-w-w-what, oh ok" Remus said with a start "but as long as you used a contraceptive spell there was really nothing else you could have done I suppose" "Hey what's the time" Lily looked down at her watch and jumped up with a start.

"It's 10:50, SHIT, I've got 10 minutes to get home hey I will see you at Hogwarts or some other time ok" Remus nodded and Lily jumped up and ran out of the park.

What the hell was that about Don't know, but he sure wasn't acting like him self Tell me about it, it was like he was some one else 

_Oh well what ever it was about is not going to mater much if you don't start running a hell of a lot faster _

Lily stopped having a mental battle with her self and focused on running she was 9 blocks away and only had 3 minuets left.

Lily got to the front garden of her house, vaulted over the front fence and ran up the garden path and through her self at the door unlock it and collapsed in the door way.

"I MADE IT" Lily panted as her father came round the corner from the lounge room.

"Just" he said as he stared down at the panting figure of his daughter on the floor.

"Let me help you up" as he said this he grabbed Lily under her arms and dragged her to her feet.

"Now go up to bed before your mother knows you've been out" as he said this he pushed Lily in the direction of her bedroom and went back to the lounge room. Lily stumbled up the stairs, walked through her bedroom door and fell on her bed.

_¤ ¤ ¤ ¤_

Remus had caught the night bus home to make sure nobody would follow him. He walked up the driveway of a huge manor that had perfectly manicured gardens and a large Quidditch pitch out the back. He walked around the back of the house and levitated him self up to the third story window and snuck in.

As Remus came through the window he went straight to the mirror. As he was standing there his hair went from the greying brown like it had once been to jet-black and it stuck up at the back, his eyes were going from the grey like they had been to hazel. From the moment it had begun it had ended just as fast, and were Remus Lupin looked out before now in his place James Potter stood.

"WOW, I didn't expect you to cut it that fine Prongs" James turned round to be greeted by a boisterous Sirius Black and a smiling Peter Petigrew.

"Where's Mooney" James said in a very serious tone that Sirius was shocked at.

"Don't worry Prongs he's safe in the cupboard, Greg gave him the Wolvesbane Potion and hes just staying in there until he changes back" as Sirius said this he bounded on to James bed and sat there watching him through curious eyes.

"So are we going to have to wait until Mooney turns back to Know what she said or are you going to let us in on the secret"

James turned to Sirius and smiled his evil smile "You guys will have to wait until we are all here"

Sirius looked as if his life had come to an end, but new it better than to argue.

James changed out of Remus's clothes and went to bed, as he lay awake he couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment that had flooded through him since he got back.

Why didn't she tell me? Did she think I couldn't handle it Geese if she new that was me and not Remus she would kill me Prongs…. Get a handle on your self, there is no way in hell you are ready to be a dad…. You can't even look after your self let along a kid Greg's the responsible one in the family, not you She did leave you for him Where brothers for gods sake, we can't be that different James fell into an uneasy sleep with these thoughts running through his head. "PRONGS, PRONGS, PRONGS" James woke with a start to find Sirius leaning over him. "What the hell are you doing" James said as he jumped back. "Well you did say once every body was here you would tell us what she had said" James sat up and put his glasses on, he had a look around the room, Peter was sitting on the rug looking at James as if his life depended on what he said next, Sirius was sitting on the end of James bed now picking at a scab on his knee and Remus was strapped to a chair with a gag in his mouth. "What the hell Padfoot" James said as he jumped out of bed and ran over to Remus. "Well he didn't really wont to come and hear what happened, he said something about not wonting to betray his friend or something like that, but because you said you weren't going to say anything until we were all here he had to come" Sirius said this with a look of innocence on his face. James rolled his eyes and started to untie Remus. "YOU GUYS ARE THE WORST FRIENDS EVER" Remus screamed as James pulled the gag out of his mouth. "I can't believe you would stoop that low, I just can't believe it" Remus was struggling out of the last of his ties. "I'm leaving you idiots here and I'm going strait to Lily and telling her that it was you and not me" Remus was heading towards the door as he said this but before he even got to the door he was pulled to the floor by three sets of arms around his knees. James, Sirius and Peter were struggling to keep hold of Remus when they got him to the floor; there were arms and legs going everywhere. Greg Potter came through the door of his brother James bedroom to find all four friends wrestling and fighting on the floor. "STUPEFY" Greg yelled as he pointed his wand at the four of them. The four of them collapsed on the flour completely stunned. Greg walked in the room and shut the door behind him, and said the counter curse. "Now do you ladies mind telling me what all this is about" Greg said as he looked around at the panting figures on the floor. "It's nothing" James said as he shoved Peter off him "Really well In that case, what did you use the Polyjuice Potion for" Greg raised his eyebrows when he said this. "We needed to spy on someone" Sirius said as he got up roughly and stood a fare way-away from Remus. "You guys weren't spying on Snape again were you" Greg put his hands over his eyes and groaned "James if mum finds out she is going to kill you, you know what she said" "One more attack on Severus Snape and you'll wish you had never even be came a wizard" Greg's mocking voice of there mother was almost the same as the real thing. Once the hysterical laughing had subsided Greg got to his feet and went to leave. "James can I have a word with you, just for a sec" "Ok " James said as he got to his feet and followed Greg out. "Listen bro, I know you and Lily were really big back in school last term, but I just don't wont you to make her feel uncomfortable when she comes over to meet mum and dad ok" James looked stunned at his brothers words. The only time he has ever taken a girl into meet mum and dad. Was when he proposed to Devon Carmichael three years ago. And she said no! 

"Your not going to propose to her are you" James blurted out

"And so what if I am, you and her are over now"

"So she's only 17 she wont want to marry any one just yet"

Greg looked as if he was going to kill James, he grabbed James by his shirt and pulled so close to his face James could feel his breath on his cheek.

"Next time I wont advise on MY girlfriend I'll ask, because at the moment I don't need a prat like you telling ME how to ask a girl out OK" Greg shoved James back so hard he hit the wall and bounced off.

Greg gave James one last glare and went back down stairs.

James pulled him self-together and went back into his room.

"Maurders we need to talk"


	3. The unexpected fight

**Thanks to all those people who have given there suggestions, comments and praises to my story, you guys really know how to keep people righting, so thank you, sorry for taking so long righting this chapter, I'm doing work experience and getting home at 5.30 6.00pm is taking it's toll, so sorry Toriab2 **

**Without the guidance and ideas of J.K Rowling there would be no Harry Potter so thank you **

**Chapter 3**

Lily lied awake staring at the shadows on her ceiling, she could hear the distant snores of her sister and her fathers foot steps coming up the stairs.

Lily didn't know what to do, this was the most confused she had ever been in her life, she couldn't just kill the baby but she couldn't go to school with a huge pregnant belly ether. Lily just lay there thinking of different ways she could still get an education but have a baby as well but every thing that she thought of just made no sense and was going to be a lot of trouble, the last thing that Lily thought of before she fell into an uneasy sleep was how she was going to tell her parents and how her father would react.

"W-w-w-what the hell" Lily woke with a start and stared out into the inky blackness that was her room. She turned over and looked at her alarm clock it was 3.00 in the morning and there were hushed voices in the kitchen.

Lily sighed and pulled her self out of bed through her dressing gown on and put her wand in her pocket. Lily snuck out of her room and slipped down the stairs careful not step on the bottom stair because it squeaked, she pulled her wand out and walked silently down the hall way, she saw the kitchen light on, Lily made her way to the kitchen careful not to make any sound, she stopped just out of the light and listened to the now hushed voices.

"What the hell do you mean"?

"I didn't expect it Vernon if that's what you mean" Petunia's shrill voice sounded like a siren in the deafening silence.

"Quiet Petunia or you'll wake your parents, Now you listen to me I don't wont your family to know yet ok, just wait till I'm there with you" Vernon Dursley's voice sounded calm and rational compared to Petunia's.

Vernon Dursley was the new man in Lily's sister's life and Lily's new brother in law, much to her disgust. Vernon had no neck and wasn't a small man but wasn't large man ether, he had the starting of a moustache and from what Lily new he was the captain of the men's rugby team.

Lily listen to her sisters conversation with interest, she new her sister was the outcast of the family and looked nothing like the rest of them but from the sound of the conversation it sounded very serious and dangerous, Lily wondered weather it was something to do with school.

"Vernon I think it might be a boy"

Lily nearly nocked over the umbrella stand that she was leaning against, Lily stared at the doorway in shock, Her sister pregnant, same as her. Lily new her parents were going to critersize her sister but she would get away with it but Lily didn't know what they would do if they new that there perfect daughter was pregnant as well.

Lily was so still now she thought that if Vernon and Petunia came out they would mistake her for another umbrella stand.

Lily just sat there untill she saw the sun start tocome through the windows and across the floor. Lily jumped up, pulled her dressing gown tighter round her and made her way to the kitchen, as Lily passed a mirror in the hall way she put on her innocent face and checked it in the mirror she then walked in to the kitchen.

"Vernon! Did you get here during the night?" Lily asked with a forced smile and her famous innocent look.

"Err yes I did actually I just got in, um I came to visit Petunia, Yes that's right I came to visit Petunia" Vernon Dursley looked sideways at his fiancé and put that same forced smile on that Lily new so well.

The truth be told Lily disliked Vernon as much as he disliked her, Petunia had tried to make peace between them on several occasions but on both occasions Lily was held back by James and Vernon by his rugby team mates as they screamed abuse at each other and tried to throw a couple of punches, in the end Lily tried to curse Vernon but James got in the way and Lily would never have cursed him, the whole Vernon and Lily fights started when Lily told Vernon that she was a witch and attended a very prestigious school for witches and wizards, and from that moment on Vernon wouldn't even have a conversation with Lily that didn't evolve how abnormal she was.

"Well that's great I'll just whip up some thing for breakfast for the happy couple" Lily smiled again and winked at her sister, Petunia new exactly what this meant, she fell of the chair backwards and gasped in horror, Vernon stared at Petunia with concern and went to help her up.

"Sooo Pet how far along are you?" Lily smiled wickedly and looked up at Vernon.

Vernon stared at Lily with a mixture of hatred and fear.

"H-h-h-how do you know" Petunia stammered trying to get off the floor

"Well you guys weren't exactly quiet down here, and I herd most of it"

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you" Vernon looked Lily in the eyes and she saw a look of pleading.

"Corse not, well not just yet anyway"

"Oh Lily you can't" Petunia through her self on the floor at Lily's feet and grabbed onto her ankles "Mummy and Daddy would be so disappointed in me" Lily couldn't help it, she had to say something, she couldn't just let her sister beat herself up over this she had to say something.

"Well not as much as me" Petunia looked at Lily in confusion and then it dawned on her she fell back onto the floor and stared at Lily in shock.

"Y-y-y-you as well" Lily just nodded and waited for the snide remark of Vernon but it didn't come. Lily looked up and new that Vernon was thinking of how much trouble he could get her into if he told her parents and her school but then thought of his fiancé and his unborn son and kept quiet.

Lily looked back down at Petunia and saw her eyes glow with happiness, Lily stood up and left her brother in law and sister to take in what she had just said but also Lily had to think what was she going to do now her evil brother in law new her dirty secret and Lily didn't know how long it would be before he accidentally let slip to her parents, Lily new she was safe until Petunia told her parents but after that Lily was as good as dead.

Once Lily was back in her room she fell onto her bed and lay there watching the dust float past in the sunlight.

There was only one thing Lily thought she could do and it involved a lot of lying and hurting the people she loved.

_But you could never do that, your father would be crushed_

_It's the only way_

_Not if they already know_

Lily lay there thinking for a while it was only when she heard the footsteps of her parents that it dawned on her.

_You will have to tell them before Vernon and Petunia do It's the only way!_

Lily waited till her parents were past her room before she got up and went down stairs, she had to break the news in front of Petunia and Vernon so they couldn't put it back in her face.

Lily walked silently down the stairs checked her appearance in the mirror and proceeded into the kitchen to tell her parents.

"Lily darling we didn't expect to see you up for another hour or two" Lily's mother greeted Lily as soon as she came through the door "I'll just put a pot of tea on for everybody ok" Lily's mother was the kindest person she new and the most giving. Lily was glad that they were able to have a child after several years of trying but it separated Lily and Petunia in ways that there parents could never understand.

Petunia was the first child to Harry and Rose Evans but she is not there biological daughter.

Harry and Rose Evans were in a terrible car accident when they were first married and due to the accident Rose had sever scar tissue on the fallopian tubes and when the doctors told them they also said that it would be near impossible for them to conceive a child, after several years of trying Rose and Harry had given up and they adopted Petunia when she was a new born. After a year of having Petunia, Rose and Harry were ready to adopt there second child but in the middle of the year Rose fell pregnant much to the doctors and Harry's surprise and nine months later Rose gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Lily. It was clear to Lily on her fourth birthday that she was special and that her and her sister were different but she never new how different they truly were.

Once Lily's mother had finished making tea and breakfast for every one Lily thought that now was the time to tell every one about the baby.

Lily stood up and cleared her throat; every one turned and looked up at her.

"Every one I have some news for you and it might not be that exciting or good, but I feel that everyone here should know" Lily paused readying her self for the gasps of horror from her parents and glairs from Vernon.

"Lily darling there is no need to explain anything we already know" Lily turned and stared at her mother in shock.

"We know about both of you" It was Petunia's turn to look shocked but Petunia fell off her chair instead.

"H-h-h-h-how" Lily stammered

"Do you two think that we are stupid" Lily's mother hissed "Honestly, We have known you two all your life and do you really think a mother can't tell when some one is pregnant, we were just waiting till you to told us yourselves" Lily looked over at her father but couldn't meet his eyes so Lily looked at herfeet instead.

"Well" Petunia said to try and break the awkward silence "Mine is a boy" she said with a glance at Lily "And me and Vernon have decided to call him Dudley" Petunia glanced round the room at every body and saw the look of confusion on her fathers face, the look of delight on her mothers face and the look of disgust on Lily's face.

"Well Lily have you gone for a gender test yet" Petunia said with excitement, Lily looked at ever body and said clearly and calmly.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet" Petunia and Rose looked horrified at Lily.

"Y-y-you can't Kill it" Rose stammered "You know how hard me and your father tired to get pregnant and hear you are telling us that you might not keep it"

"Well I have a lot more options to consider than you to did and I'm a lot younger" Lily looked into he mothers eyes and saw a fire that she had never seen before and Lily new at once that this wasn't going to be pretty.

"YOU ONLY HAVE ONE OPTION TO CONSIDER AND THAT IS TO KEEP THAT BABY ALIVE AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL NEVER SEND YOU BACK TO THAT SCHOOL" Lily had never herd her mother yell before, And she sure wasn't going to let her tellme how to live my life.

"I love you very much both of you, BUT DON'T YOU EVERY TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE MUM"

"WHILE YOU LIVE UNDER THIS ROOF YOU WILL ABIDE BY MY RULES AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET OUT" both women were standing now and looking as red in the face as each other.

"FINE IF YOU WONT LET ME MAKE MY OWN DECITIONS THEN I'M GONE" and with that Lily stormed out of the kitchen leaving her mother red faced, her sister and brother in-law looking stunned and her father who was speechless.

Lily stormed up to her room through all her belongings into her trunk and a couple of other bags, Lily changed out of her pyjamas and sent her owl to her best friend Christy Flemming with a letter asking weather she could crash withher until she got her own place. Once Lily had got a reply she grabbed her things and levitated them out of her room, down the stairs and into the hall way.

Lily walked past the kitchen and saw every one still siting there with shocked looks on their faces, Lily ignored them and walked straight past and out on to the street, Lily through out her wand hand and waited for the night bus.

It wasn't until she saw the great purple three-story bus that she noticed her father standing next to her.

"Take this" he handed Lily a handful ofpound notes, a peace of paper with numbers on it and a key, Lily looked down at the paper and the key with a confused expression on her face.

"It's a Gringotts volt number and the key to it and some pound notes to get you started, I was going to give it to you when you left school, it was to buy a house but I know that you need it more now" Lily looked up at her father and hugged him

"Now if you every need money or help you come straight to me and nobody else OK"

"Yes dad" Lily gave her dad one last hug and got onto the bus and waved to him until he was out of sight. Lily always new her and her father were alike but she never thought that there would be a day when she would have to leave him.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"So James you're telling us that we have to protect Lily at any cost but not let her know we are protecting her" Sirius gave James a confused look.

"Sirius, we have to make sure that nobody hurts her or that she doesn't do anything that might hurt her or the baby, so if that means we have to take turns to keep watch over her 24/7 then so be it" James said this with a note of finality in his voice.

James looked around at his group of friends and wait for there response, Sirius still looked confused but that was normal for him, Peter looked as if this was the most important job he had ever had and Remus still looked livid but he nodded in agreement.

"So Prongs when do we start this venture of yours" James looked a little confused at Sirius's words but then it dawned on him.

"We can't protect her while she's not at school" James hit his head in frustration. "Well I suppose her parents will be able to look after her while she's not at school and while she's pregnant"

"Um James there might be a slight problem with that" James turned around and stared at Sirius "Well it's just that Christy sent me an owl this morning saying that Lily had a fight with her parents and that she was staying with her until she got her own place and by the sound of the it it was an absolute stunner" James looked as if he was going to blow.

_How would any one protect her if she was going to be by her self?_

_What would Greg do if he found out that it was mine and not his?_

_What would he do to Lily? What would he do when he found out that she's not a Virgin?_

_James stop it! She's a big girl and can look after her self._

"PRONGS, PRONGS, hey buddy we thought you were in another country" Sirius was glad his friend was concerned about Lily but he was afraid that his love for Lily would take him away from his friends and that he would leave Sirius with no family again.

"There is only one thing we have to do" Everybody looked up at James with interest "We have to make sure that Lily and Greg break up" Sirius, Remus and Peter stared up at James as if he had rocks in his head.

"What has breaking up with Greg got to do with protecting Lily" Remus asked James.

"Well by getting those two to break up we will be protecting Lily in the long run," James said as if this was obvious.

"What the hell do you mean" Sirius said as if this was the most logical question he had ever asked in his life "She loves him and he loves her, and I'm sure that him and her have done the naughty already, so that would be an excuse for the baby, and I certainly don't see where there is a problem with Greg being a dad and who cares if you aren't a dad at seventeen I mean who would want that any way" James saw the logic in Sirius's words but he couldn't help but feel jealous that he would never get to be with Lily during the hard times or when she told her parents or when the baby took it's first steps. Secretly James wanted to be with Lily forever he wonted to be in Greg's place and he wished he had never stuffed up what he and Lily had by asking her to do what she did at the Astronomy Tower.

"Sirius you don't under stand, Greg wont _do the naughty_ until he is married and Lily wont want to marry anybody while she is so young, it's just the way she has always been"

"James I do think that she will think of things a little differently when she now has two to think about"

James hated it when Sirius made sense and was right, but James still could remember how hard it was in his childhood with Greg around. And between being in and out of Azkaban Greg's other favourite hobby apart from trying to rob Gringotts and other assorted wizard banks and shops was bashing James.

"We just have to do it OK, trust me I no what will happen if she stays with him, and let me tell you I would rather her to never see me again then for her to get married to him, Just trust me Padfoot I know what I'm doing" Sirius gave James one last glance and then nodded in agreement, James looked at the other two and they nodded as well.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

"Lil's are you sure you wont to move out" "Because let me tell you it's hard work and with the two of you it's going to be harder, and I'm sure Greg would understand and he would want to be part of your and it's life" Christy looked at her friend in the fading kitchen light and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Chris you don't under stand, me and Greg haven't _You know_"

"Oh My God Really, who is the dad then" Christy's facelit up with excitement and eagerness, Christy leaned over the table to get a better look at Lily.

"I'm not telling you" Lily looked into her friends face and saw the eagerness and excitement but she just couldn't bear to tell her.

Christy was a slim girl with porcelain like features with the most angelic like face, but her personality could not have been any more different, Christy had five facial piercing and had died her hair black after comments of her being cute, Christy also moved out of home when she was Sixteen and has made it on her own ever since.

Lily and Christy met in first year when Lily had been the first person to suffer from the practical jokes of the Marauder's and Christy had stepped in and helped Lily and they had been best friends ever since.

Christy gave a sly grin

"It's James isn't it" Lily gasped in horror at Christy's words

"How did you know"?

"Well I was one of the few who new how much you loved James Potter, and I would have done him any day"

"CHRISTY"

"What, well you can't talk now can you"

"That's not the point" Lily laughed at her friend's words and blushed at the same time, but it was true she still did love James now more then ever before.

"Well come on then we have to find you a place to live before people start to think your pregnant" Lily laughed again, Christy always made her laugh at times when she needed it most.

"Don't worry I'll look after you" Christy said as she left the kitchen and walked up stairs to get Lily's room ready.

Lily sat in the small and crowded kitchen wondering what was going to happen to her, she was alone and pregnant, could her life get any worse.

**So there it is the 3rd chapter, I hope you enjoyed it number 4 should be up soon. So please Review.**

**T**


	4. Godric's Hollow

**So here it is, Chapter 4 hope you like it Please Review**

**T**

**Chapter 4**

Lily woke with a start, she had just woken from a bad dream where Petunia was laughing at her Greg had beaten her, James looked scandalized and she was left with a huge pregnant belly and nobody wonted to know her.

"Don't be stupid Lily" Lily thought to her self it was nothing but a bad dream. Lily looked over at the bedside table and groaned, she hated getting up early but today was very important and Lily had no choice. Lily sat up and found her clothes and through them on she walked quietly past Christy's room (Lily never new weather she was along or not in there) and went into the crowded kitchen and started to make breakfast for herself.

As Lily sat down at the table and looked at the real-estate section of yesterdays Daily Prophet and sighed it had been two weeks and still no houses that were remotely suitable. There had been a couple that her and Christy had gone and seen but Lily didn't like any of them and not to mention they had been thrown out of two because Christy told them they were low life scum because they wouldn't let young people buy there house.

Lily sighed; she'll be going back to Hogwarts with no house to come back to when her belly got to big, but not having a house wasn't what was bothering Lily the most, today would be the first time she had set foot in St Mungo's since she found out she was pregnant and to make things worse she would be meeting people that are probably from Hogwarts that know her.

Lily got up from the table and put her dishes in the sink and grabbed her bag and made a move to the front door.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE WITHOUT ME" Lily whipped around to find a half dressed Christy climbing down the stairs looking angry and exhausted.

"And where do you think your going" Christy said as she landed in front of Lily glaring at her.

"Well I didn't wont to wake you" Lily said as she stifled a laugh.

"Don't you think for one second that I don't know what day it is today, and why are you going so early"?

"Well Chris, I was just having another look at yesterdays Daily Prophet and there is a house that we must have over looked yesterday and it's open this morning, so I was thinking that if I went early I would be able to have a look at it and go to the meeting straight afterwards" Lily finished looking at Christy still struggling to put her shirt on.

"Well give us two minuets" Christy ran back up stairs and out of site

Lily smiled to her self she new that Christy would do any thing for her and it really meant a lot to her when she said she would come.

Lily herd footsteps coming down the stairs and absentmindedly yelled over her shoulder.

"Chris you take longer to get ready then my dead aunt" Lily laughed as she turned round.

Lily screamed in shock and jumped back onto the table, the person on the stairs leapt back and screamed in shock at the sight of Lily and fell down the stairs in a kind of clumsy somersault loosing the towel as they went and landing at Lily's feet sprawled out on the cold tiled floor.

Lily covered her eyes in shock at the naked boy in front of her she didn't know who it was but honestly didn't care.

"SIRIUS" Christy's scream made Lily come back to her senses she withdraw her hand from her face at lightning speed and stared down at the naked form of Sirius Black sprawled at her feet with the towel centimetres from his hand. Lily couldn't help her self she lost it, she laughed so hard she fell of the table and landed right next to Sirius still laughing, Lily was laughing so hard she thought she was going to wet her self, it wasn't until Christy came rushing over that it dawned on her, Lily stoped laughing as Christy helped get the embarrassed form of Sirius Black off the floor, Lily got up and went over to help.

Lily didn't know which face was redder Christy's or Sirius's. As Lily and Christy help Sirius onto a chair in the kitchen Lily helped him into his seat before walking over grabbing the towel and handing it back to him, Sirius stared at Lily before it dawned on him, he grabbed the towel rapidly, and covered him self turning a deeper shade of crimson.

"I didn't see any thing" Lily said as she held her hands up in her defence, Sirius looked up at her "But I have to admit that I did think you were a little bigger" Sirius turned an even more deeper shade of red if that was possible, Christy yelled at Lily but Lily thought that it was too perfecter opportunity to miss and just sunk to the floor laughing again.

"Lily stop it" Christy snapped as Sirius went up stairs to put some clothes on "He's embarrassed enough, you don't need to rub it in" Lily stopped laughing and stared up at Christy

"So you and the infamous Sirius Black" Lily cocked an eyebrow at Christy and Christy turned away obviously to embarrassed to look Lily in the eyes "Don't worry I'm not going to judge on it" Lily said quickly looking at her friend "You know me and you can talk about anything"

"I know but I thought you would make fun of me because he's James best friend" Christy said this with her kind warmth back

"Oh I am" Lily said laughing at Christy, Christy looked at her best friend and laughed

"You do know it was kind of funny the way he screamed and fell as well as loosing his towel" Christy said and both girls exploded with laughter and fell to the floor laughing. It wasn't until a deafening scream hit them that both girls were shocked back to reality.

Lily and Christy hit the stairs running and didn't stop until they reached the closed door of Christy's room from which the screaming was coming from.

"Sirius what's wrong, what's happened" Christy said as she pounded at her door hysterically.

"I'll go and find the key" Lily ran down to the lounge and found the tub of keys next to the fire and grabbed the tub and ran back up to Christy's room.

When Lily got back up to the landing she heard the voices of Christy and Sirius inside but before she could knock or do any thing else Christy's head pocked out.

"We need James now" Lily looked at Christy curiously, but before she could protest Christy's head had disappeared, Lily grumbled and went to walk back down the stairs but before she got to the end of the landing Christy's head reappeared.

"Can you also get some ice too please" Christy mouthed a thank you and ducked back into the room.

Christy wasn't widely known for her magical talents but new that Lily could produce nearly any thing with a wand. So with a quick wave of her wand Lily produced a bowl full of non-melting ice, Lily knocked on the door and as soon as Christy's head appeared it disappeared just as fast and was followed by a piecing scream.

Lily wonted to help but new she had to do as she was told, so she went down to the fire in the lounge grabbed some Flu powder got down on her knees, through the powder into the empty fire place and stuck her head in as the emerald green flames licked the side of her face and yelled clearly.

"The Potter Mansion" Lily's head felt like it had done a complete three-sixty and not to mention the morning sickness she felt only got four times worse with every second she was in the fire, But before she new it she was looking in an old room that was decorated with antique furniture and priceless pictures. If it weren't for the gasp from the corner of the room Lily would have stared at the paintings and pictures forever.

Lily turned slightly and saw a very harassed looking Remus Lupin staring open mouthed at her, lily didn't have time to explain she was already breathless and her knees hurt from being on the ground so long.

"I-I-I-I need to see James," she panted "Quickly" she said trying to sound urgent. Remus didn't need telling twice he ran so fast out of the room that Lily didn't have time to even get her breath back before Remus come running back in with James at his heels looking absolutely petrified.

"Lily what's wrong, is everything ok why-" But James never got to finish his sentence because Lily was in too much of a hurry and she didn't fancy Greg finding her hear.

"We need you at Christy's house now" she said looking at both of the boys.

"Ok" James said as he immediately got up and made his way to the left of the fire place and returned with a hand full of glittering powder.

"Remus" Lily breathed "You'd better come to we might need your help as well" and with that Lily withdraw her head from the fire and got up gingerly rubbing her knees, "Boy does that hurt after a while" Lily thought just as the fire erupted and two boys came shooting out of it, both with dust and soot all over there robes and there robes askew. Lily didn't have time to fart ass around she waited till the boys were on there feet before she gestured for them to follow her.

As the trio came up to the landing Lily herd Sirius's deafening scream again then a thump and then silence, Lily didn't need telling twice that somebody was hurt, lily took the next set of stairs at a run and two sets of foot steps behind her told Lily that James and Remus were both behind her. When Lily got to the landing she took her wand out and saw Christy on the floor out side her room and the door was locked but the keys were no where to be seen.

"Chris are you alright" Lily ran over to her and sat next to her giving her a once over with her eyes.

"I'm alright" Christy said as she got up Gingerly "that Dick head through me out of the room and took the keys" Christy's eyes travelled from Lily's face to the panting figures of James and Remus behind her.

"Sirius is in there but he wont tell us what is the matter but some thing is seriously wrong" Christy looked at James and Remus as she said this but pointed to the door "It's locked so if you can get in there go for it"

"IT'S BROKEN" they head Sirius scream and all were jolted back the there senses. "OH MY GOD IT'S BROKEN"

"I'll go in first Remus if I need you I'll yell" James made for the door and nocked but all you could here was the sound of Sirius sobbing. James withdrew his wand and muttered _Alohomora_, the door creaked open and James slide inside taking a quick glance at Lily, Remus and Christy.

"How long do you think they're going to be in there for"? Christy asked looking at Lily.

"Would have no idea" Lily was passing now, she couldn't just stand there when she thought something was seriously wrong with Sirius and she had laughed at him.

They were waiting out side the door before James stepped out looking grave.

"What's wrong with him" Christy said as she started into hysterics again.

James held his hand up for silence "We need to take him to St Mungo's" Christy looked as if she was going to have a nervous breakdown, Remus looked at James with his penetrating gaze and nodded and Lily looked horrified and now she felt even worse because she laughed at him and now it was serious.

The group trudged out of the house, Lily in the lead followed by Remus who was being followed by James and Christy who were supporting a very white Sirius.

"Shall we just call the night bus?" Lily said as she stood on tip toes to direct her question at James, James nodded and stopped.

Lily through out her wand hand and before they new it a great big purple bus was driving towards them. The conductor jumped out but before he had time to say anything Lily jumped up on the bus and waved for everybody else to follow.

"We need to go to St Mungo's NOW"

"Well I'm sorry Miss but your going to have to wait, we have three passengers in front of you"

Lily turned to the conductor grabbed the front of his robes pulled him close and whispered in to his ear "My friend is hurt, I missed out on going to see a house this morning and I feel like crap, don't mess with me" Lily shoved the conductor backwards and gave him one last glare before she made her way up to the front of the bus where her friends were waiting for her.

"Right-o St Mungo's Ern"

"How did you get that kid to put us to the front of the line?" Remus said as they hurried into the crowded entrance hall of St Mungo's

"Powers of persuasion" Lily said as she winked at him over her shoulder.

Sirius was admitted to hospital straight away and James accompanied him.

"Hey Lil's do you think it's to late to go to your meeting" Christy said as she looked over at Lily

"Don't know" Lily said taking a glance over at Remus who was asking the reception witch something, "There was no time on the sheet, do you think I should go over there and ask" Lily said as she swivelled in her seat to get a better look at Christy

"Well there's no reason why we can't, I think Sirius and James are going to be a little while anyways, so if we go and see and don't like it we can just leave and pretend we were here the whole time" Christy said this with restored calm as she made to get up. Lily just nodded and they both got up together and made there way to the reception witch.

"Can I help you dears" The witch looked at them and as if she could read minds she pointed to the door on the left, which read,

Grizilda Marchbanks, Head Healer 

Lily and Christy stared in shock,

"Don't worry toots we get a lot of your type in here, the meeting starts in 3 minuets" and with that she returned to reading her Witch Weekly. Lily and Christy didn't need telling twice they made there way quickly over to the door on the left and went straight in.

Lily gasped in shock, the room was the grandest room she had ever been in, there were moving paintings, about 6 soft arm chairs, Persian carpets, ancient furniture and In the very corner was the most beautiful desk Lily had ever seen, it had gold trimming and on the top it had the name tag in gold which read

_Grizilda Marchbanks, Head Healer_

The witch sitting behind the desk looked up and saw the two girls standing there and smiled.

"Well I do have to say you are cutting this a bit fine my-dear but you're here all the same, so have a seat" Grizilda Marchbanks gestured to the soft armchairs in front of her.

"Excuse me, Miss Marchbanks, are wear is everybody else" Lily said with a small voice.

'Are dear don't worry about that there already gone so it's just you and me and your friend here"

"So what are your plans for the future" Grizilda looked at Lily with a penetrating stare and Lily felt as if she could read her thoughts.

"Well I-I-I- hav-"

"She is going back to Hogwarts until further notice" Lily whipped round and stared at the figure of Albus Dumbledore who was standing in the doorway of the room.

"Albus good to see you, but I dare say that this is a private meeting between myself and Miss Evans here"

"Yes I under stand that Grizilda but I must have a very important word with Miss Evans here regarding her future state" Dumbledore stared at Grizilda Marchbanks and she new she had been beaten.

"Miss Evans if you wish to go with Professor Dumbledore you may but if you wish to stay here you more than welcome, but I must stress that if you wish to go with Professor Dumbledore my doors will not be open again"

Lily thought about it for a moment but came to a decision soon after.

"It's alright Lady Marchbanks I'll go with the Professor, but thank you for all your help"

Lily and Christy exchanged confused looks but got up and followed Dumbledore out of the office, giving an angry Grizilda Marchbanks a courteous nod and then hurried after Dumbledore.

Lily and Christy had to almost run to keep up with Dumbledore, he was speeding so fast up the hallway that the only thing they could do to keep up with him was to half jog half speed walk. Dumbledore stopped out the front of a large oak door and waited for Christy and Lily.

"Please Miss Evans I hope you will excuse me for not coming to see you before, but I will say you are one hard lady to catch up with" Dumbledore smiled as he said this.

"That's alright Professor, if I may ask what are you doing here"

Dumbledore pondered the question for a second before he turned to the girls.

"Miss Evans do you not want to come back to school"

"No, I do I very much want to go back to school but—

"Well Miss Evans I don't see why you can't, offcourse there will be a slight problem but I'm sure we can smooth that out at a later date"

Lily gapped at him, she was completely gob smacked.

How does he No? 

_Did Remus tell him, Did Remus tell any one else?_

"Miss Evans please, I know because I keep certain tabs on certain students that run away from home" He raised his eyebrows and gave a quick smile at Lily before he keep going with what he said, "And you can rest assure that Mr Lupin did not tell me any thing, it was your father that contacted me because he felt for your safety"

Lily looked confused at Dumbledore and then nodded.

"But Professor what about my condition"

"What condition would that be Miss Evans, I'm sure pregnancy isn't a medical condition and if there is a medical condition that you have that means you can't come to Hogwarts then please tell me" Dumbledore looked at Lily through his sparkling blue eyes and smiled.

"I have also gone to the trouble of finding you house that would be perfect for you and the new little one" Lily couldn't speak she just looked at Dumbledore completely speechless nobody in her life had ever been this kind, except maybe Lily's father.

"But Prof—

"There is no need to thank me Lily, and there is no need to give me any money because your father has already tied that up for you and I expect to see you at school tomorrow, well if there is nothing else to discuss I must be getting back, I have a lot to be doing before tomorrow" And with that Dumbledore bowed to Lily and Christy and left.

"Well now I guess we didn't need to go and look at that house" Lily gave Christy a was-that-supposed-to-be-funny look but it made Lily laugh non-the less.

"I guess your right, I do wonder wether Sirius and James are out yet" Lily and Christy laughed and left the room.

"Well Mr Black can I possible ask how you did this" Sirius was surrounded by a waist high curtain with nothing but his shirt on while the male healer gave him a questioning look.

"Well it's like I told you, I was coming down the stairs when I got a fright by someone standing in the kitchen— SHUT IT JAMES"

James couldn't help himself he doubled over laughing at Sirius who was going a steadier shade of red

"Please Mr Potter if you can't contain your self I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"No, I'm sorry I'll be good I promise" James gave one last stifled laugh then looked at Sirius with a smirk.

"Please continue Mr Black"

Sirius gave James one last glance then continued his story

"I then fell down the stairs and the towel that I had been wearing came off and I landed face down" Sirius looked away and turned red again

The healer gave him one last questioning look then told him he could put his clothes back on.

"Now Mr Black I'm going to give you this potion I wont you to take it twice a day for two weeks, now don't worry about the size of the bottle it refills it's self until the prescription runs out, now the thing I must stress the most is that you must give it complete rest" the healer looked sternly at Sirius before continuing "Now here are the rules: No sex, NO self Gratification and No sexual stimulants OK" "well that should be about it then, here's the potion just come back and see me in two weeks, and don't worry about school I'll give you this note which will allow you to come and see me especially, OK now that's it well I'll see you in two weeks" And with that he left

"Sirius mate you going to be alright, there is no need to look like you mother just died" James looked over at Sirius and smirked again.

"What are you smirking about" James stopped smirking and looked over at Sirius and laughed

"It's not funny Prongs, NO sex I'm going to die"

"You'll be fine, the only thing you have to think about when you start to feel like sex is Snape in a G string" Sirius made a reaching noise and nearly puked up on James, James jumped back roaring with laughter and then he left the room before Sirius could kill him.

As James left the room he looked down the hall and saw Professor Dumbledore saying good-bye to Lily and Christy down in the birthing ward, confused James stayed were he was but continued to listen to any conversation they might be having. It was only when James saw Dumbledore coming up the hallway to him that he pretended to look the other way.

"Mr Potter" Dumbledore whispered into James ear "May I have a quick word to you" James nodded and followed Dumbledore back into the room were Sirius was.

Luckily Sirius was just doing his belt up when they walked in.

"My dear Mr Black I do apologize, I didn't know you were in here" Dumbledore looked away.

"It's alright Professor, Nothing you haven't seen before right" Sirius raised his eyebrows and smiled, Dumbledore gave Sirius a raised eyebrow glance but smiled at non-the less.

"Well I was hoping to talk to the both of you anyway" "Now Mr Potter it is my understanding that you and your friends played a trick on Miss Evans" James looked at Dumbledore ready to protest but Dumbledore held his hand up to quieten them "Sometimes people keep secrets from you in order to protect you and other times it's just easier than telling the truth, but what ever the reason you had no right to do that to her" Dumbledore just looked at them both. James wished he would start yelling, he hated it when Dumbledore didn't yell or raise his voice.

"But Professor

"Mr Potter under normal circumstances I would wont to punish you servery but in this case I think it would be better if nothing was said, but do not under any circumstances say any thing to Miss Evans un less she is willing to tell you her self" James looked at Dumbledore and nodded, Dumbledore turned to Sirius and Sirius nodded to.

"Now Mr Potter would you be kind enough to tell your other friends as well, thank you" and with that Dumbledore left the boys to wonder.

James and Sirius left the hospital room and made there way to the waiting room were Christy and Lily were both sitting waiting for them but Remus was no were to be found.

"Where's Remus" James asked looking around the room.

"Down in the animal ward" Lily said absentmindedly

"Oh OK, so what do you guys want to do now" James said looking around at every body.

"Well I have to pack and move it my new home, so I guess that's me out" Lily said this as she got up.

"Well we have nothing better to do so why don't we go and help you" James said looking hopeful.

"Well I guess It can't hurt, but it's only if you want to"

"Oh we do" James said a little to enthusiastically.

"Speak for your self" Sirius hissed under his breath

"What about Remus" Christy said looking around for there friend

"Don't worry about him, I left a note at the front desk as soon as they see him they will give it to him" Lily said as she got up and made her way to the front door.

* * *

"Whole Shit!"

"It is rather big isn't it" Lily looked up at the house and stared in admiration

"And this is all yours" Sirius said looking up at the house

"Yes my dad bought it for me, when me and mum had that fight"

"Well why are we waiting out here, lets go in and have a look, Lily after you" James opened the little gate and waited for Lily to pass through. The house had a country feel about it but wasn't to far away from the city either, it had vines growing up the front and had an old tiled roof with a chimney perched on top. The door was hard wood door that looked over a hundred years old and on the front had a Gryffindore lion as a doorknocker, there were perfectly groomed hedges and green grass everywhere and the back yard could have fitted two Quidditch pitches in it and right in the middle of the back yard was a fountain that had a giant lion in the middle that looked like it was roaring up instead on sound there was water.

"Hey Lily what do they call this place" James said as he turned to look at Lily

Lily pulled out a peace of paper that had long curvy righting on it.

"Godric's Hollow"

**So there it is Chapter 5 is in the making**


	5. Returning Home

**Hello again,**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, i'm working on chapter 6 as we speak should be up by the end of this week, till we meet again, Toriab2**

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Lil's were do you want this box"? Sirius asked Lily while he was carrying a large box.

"Oh, just there" Lily looked up from the box she was sorting out and looked at Sirius at the door.

"Why are you guys still here, I told you to go home"?

"We know, we just thought you might need a hand with every thing"

Lily looked at Sirius then at her clock that was sitting on the bedside table it was 8.00pm.

"Shit Sirius you guys need to go home, you need to pack for school tomorrow don't you"

Sirius laughed

"Lily you should know us better then that" Lily raised her eyebrows at him "James mum sent it all over and were staying here tonight and then going down to the train together"

"Oh really well then if you guys are staying that box you just had can you take that down to the kitchen"

"WHAT" Sirius whimpered, "That thing weighs a tone"

"I know but you guys wanted to help so know your helping" Lily smiled sweetly at Sirius. Sirius scowled at Lily but he picked the box up and mumbled all the way down to the kitchen.

Lily got up and stared around the room, the four poster king sized bed had covers of deep maroon and gold andthe hardwood floorboards were polished very deeply and there were wood bed side tables and there was a walk in robe.

Lily loved this room out of all of them in the house she felt at home here as if nothing could touch her.

"Well I do think that Sirius is regretting offering to stay" Lily jumped so high she nearly hit her head on the roof

"Geese James nocking would have been good," she said as she calmed down

"Sorry, wow you really have down a good job in here" He said as he walked through the room.

"I know, the perks of moving around a lot when you were a kid" "Anyway hows it going in the kitchen and lounge"

"Well I think Sirius has quit and Chris and Mooney have the lounge sorted and the kitchen is being finished as we speak" James turned and looked at Lily as he said this.

_She is so beautiful, I love her so much, If Greg lays one hand on her I'll—_

"Arr James"

"Wh-what, oh I'm fine, so do you want something for dinner" James asked looking at her penetrating emerald eyes with that breathtaking fire.

"Actually that would be great, now that I think about it I'm starving" Lily went to the door and waited for James.

They made there way down to the kitchen only getting lost twice. After two goes at making spaghetti James admitted defeat and Lily offered to go and get pizza and after several questions about pizza by James and Sirius, Lily left followed by Christy.

"It's a really nice house," Christy said looking slightly jealous as they walked down the main street.

Lily looked over before Christy could look away.

"Hey Chris, you know that I have a new house and I'm going to live by myself and all, well I might need some help with the house once the little bundle of joy arrives, so I was wondering would you want to share the house with me" Lily was nearly knocked off her feet as Christy flung herself onto Lily

"Oh My God, I thought you would never ask, this deserves a drink, do you know were the nearest bottle shop is" Christy was looking around for a bottle shop.

"I think there is one near the pizza shop," Lily said happily; know that Christy had let her go.

Lily and Christy walked down the street and round the corner and paid for the pizza. Lily waited out side while Christy went into the bottle shop.

"You know I should have called Greg" Lily said as she looked over at Christy who was already getting stuck in to the first bottle of Tequila.

"Lily you have to think, what will Greg say when he finds out about the baby and you already know about his bad temper" Christy raised her eyebrows at Lily looking at her wrist. Lily rubbed her wrist before looking back at Christy.

"My opinion dump his ass before he has a chance to hurt you again"

"I suppose your right, Chris justdon't tell James"

"I Promise" But Lily new that Christy was too far-gone to understand anything.

Once the girls got home, the boys just about demolished the pizza before they got stuck into the Tequila.

* * *

"Sirius I think you and Christy have had enough of that for one night" Lily pulled the half full bottle out of Sirius's hand before proceeding to the kitchen. 

"Hey Lily, what do you call that stuff"

"It's called Tequila James"

"It's like fire whisky but that tastes worse, I'm so glad that I never liked that stuff" James pulled a face at the bottle which made Lily laugh, but before she could say anything there was a loud knock at the door.

"No one knows that I have moved in yet," Lily said as she looked towards the front door.

"Probably a group of well wishes" James said as he looked at the look of concern on Lily's face.

"I'll go and answer it if you want me too" James said pointing to the door

"Nar it's ok, you should probably go and check on Sirius before he finds the otherbottle" James laughed and went back into the lounge.

Lily made her way to the door thinking about what James had said, as Lily pulled the door open and before sheasked "Can I help you" she gasped and stepped backwards as a hard fist hit her in the side of the face, Lily let out a small scream and fell to the floor.

Shaking Lily pulled her self up from the ground and stared at a furious Greg Potter.

"So this is where my little bitch has been hiding" Greg looked around the house then stared down at Lily.

"Where are your manners you should have invited me over?" Greg looked at Lily with daggers.

"Greg I told you if you ever hit me again it would be over, now get out I don't want to see you again" Lily was on her feet now staring at the enormous figure of Greg who towered over her.

"Well Miss Evans I'm not going any where because I'm going to see what was so important that you missed out on meeting your future parents in law" Greg walked in to the entrance hall of the house and herd the unmistaken sound of laughter from the lounge, He turned round and stared at Lily.

Before Lily could do anything to protect her self, Greg punched Lily in the noise so hard that her head whipped back and hit the wall behind. Lily slid down the wall and hit the floor with a defining crash and the last thing she saw was two people fighting in the hall before this enormous black dog jumped up and bit one of them before he fled from the house and then it was nothing but an inky blackness.

* * *

"James go to bed I'll take over, you need you rest" Lily saw blurred figures getting up and leaving the room before the room was plunged back into darkness again. 

"Is Greg gone" Lily muttered as Christy sat down.

"Lily you had us so worried" Christy came into view and sat down beside Lily's bed.

"How long was I asleep for" Lily asked as she tried to get up, but clutched her head and fell back down again.

"Well it's about 2am now and we put you here at 10 so about 4 hours" Christy said still sounding concerned.

"Wow was I really here that long, shit my head hurts so bad" Lily clutched her head again before lying down again.

"You had us so worried, we thought you brain damage or something, god knows what would have happened if James hadn't herd you and come and found you" Christy still sounded like she was going to cry.

"Chris it's all right I'm going to be fine, what happened any way all I remember was two people fighting then a dog came in and bit some one then they ran away" Christy thought about this for a minuet then decided on the truth.

"Well I'm a little sketchy on the details but I do know that once you took the bottle away with you there was a knock on the door and it was Greg and he hit you once but you got up and said something and then he hit you again really hard and you were knocked out and then James came in because he herd you scream, then he and Greg had a fight and Greg hit James three time really hard and he didn't go down, I don't know about you but with that type of force James should have been knocked out on the first punch but he keep saying stuff like I'm not going to let you hurt her again and you wanker, you get the drift and then Sirius who herd James turned into an Animagus which was a dog then Sirius bit him then Greg ran for it"

"That's what I remember what happened after that" Lily said this as she looked at the door where a faint light was coming from under it

"Well after that every body came in because they herd James and Sirius and we all thought you were dead or something like that"

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me" Lily laughed

"Well any way Sirius ran out side after Greg still as a dog and chased him down the street until Greg stared to get scared, James carried you up stairs and was sitting with you until I came in and told him to go to bed and then you woke up and that's my story" Christy laughed as she slummped back against the chair.

"You know Sirius only got back an hour before you woke up" Christy said with satisfaction.

"Really, I'm so thirsty" Lily got up gingerly and switched her bed side lamp on, shielding her eyes from the light as she got up.

"Who dressed me?" Lily said as she looked at her friend.

"Well"

"It wasn't James was it"?

"Now Lily don't get made but—

"It was him wasn't it" Lily gasped

"Now just listen, I was as drunk as a skunk and couldn't do anything, and he just took your jeans and top off then put your pyjama bottom on and left your Singlet on, so I really don't know what your so worried about"

"Chris I'm pregnant" Lily hissed, "What happens if he finds out and I wasn't wearing a Singlet," she added looking horrified.

"Oh, o well, it's too late now, lets go down and get that drink" Christy walked to the door ad opened it and walked out. Lily through her dressing gown on over her pyjama's and walked out behind Christy.

* * *

"Geese Prongs you look like shit" Remus looked up as James walked into the room. 

"I feel it too trust me" James said as he through himself down on the bed next to Remus and then looked over at the sleeping form of Sirius.

"Alcohol mustn't have an affect on dogs" Remus laughed at this and then turned to look at James.

"You need to get some sleep we have school tomorrow, and by the look of that mark on your face your going to have one large bruise"

"It's just another battle wound," James said as he got up to look at his reflection.

"Prongs why don't you just tell her how you feel," Remus said tentatively.

"I can't do that," James said throwing himself back down on the bed.

"Why"?

"Because she dumped me"

"Well that doesn't mean she doesn't like you"

"Offcourse it does" "And anyway if I hadn't pressured he into doing it she wouldn't be pregnant and then we might still be together"

"You mean if you hadn't asked her for sex, she wouldn't have got pregnant and then you could have all lived happily ever after and every body would have been happy" Remus was getting slightly angry.

"You don't understand Mooney, it's to complicated now"

"No James I think I do understand, you're to gutless to fight for what you want"

"Mooney just shut up, don't talk about what you don't under stand"

"No James I under stand a lot better then you think and wether you like it or not I'm telling the truth"

"Ok you have gone to far" James was standing up facing Remus his face getting slightly redder.

"No James, I'm sick of this whole _My world sucks_ act because believe it or not other people's life's are a lot worse than yours" Remus was getting very red in the face now. James tried to interrupt him.

"No your going to sit there and listen, the whole world does not revolve around you and your little problems the whole world keeps spinning wether you want it to or not and when it spins it creates change and change can be good or bad it just depends on how you embrace it, No you going to listen, and I'm sick of you doing nothing but sit and mope around because Greg asked Lily out because she dumped you, And you are just rolling over and letting it happen, Where's the James that wasn't afraid to ask Lily Evans out in the middle of the Great Hall and Where's the James Potter that fell in love with a girl when he first met her and where's the James Potter that caught the golden snitch when his arm had been broken and he was 100 feet up, risking dropping to his death just to win a game of Quidditch and—

"Are you finished now" James yelled "You don't know jack about my life so don't pretend you do"

Remus just through his book down beside him and climbed into bed and rolled over with his back towards James.

"So what you're not going to talk to me now" Jamesyelled at Remus's back.

"You know James every thing happens for a reason," Remus said slightly hurt as he rolled over and kept his back to James.

James glared at the back of Remus's head before rolling over and switching off the lamp on his bedside table.

As James lied there he listened to the snores of Sirius and the heavy breathing of Remus but still he couldn't help but worry about Lily, James wondered if she and the baby were going to be alright or wether she was awake already but James new that Christy would look after her and she would call if anything was wrong but still he couldn't shake this feeling of dread that Greg would come after her again if he got half a chance, James fell into a restless sleep field with horror visions of crying baby's and him changing nappies.

* * *

Christy and Lily were sitting around the kitchen table talking over the bottle of Tequila. 

"Chris I've had enough already I don't need a hang over as well as a major head ache which I'm already going to have"

"Lily you need to stop worrying about life and start enjoying it, I mean Dumbledore has something worked out doesn't he, so there's nothing to worry about" Christy sagged slightly as she said this.

"Chris come on that's enough we need to get to bed"

"I'm fine Lil's, Anyways it's fun being drunk because then my whole life seems like it means something"

Lily looked at Christy and watched as her friend went from happy go lucky to a sobbing mess right in front of her.

"Chris what' wrong"

"Oh its Sirius ever since his accident he doesn't won't to have sex with me, Is it because of me" Christy looked at Lily with fresh tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Chris It's not you it's probably him, he probably broke it or something" Lily said as she laughed.

"Your right" Christy stood up all of a sudden and then swayed slightly before falling straight to the floor.

"Firstly we need to get you to bed" Lily got her wand and levitated Christy up into her room and put her on half of the bed before jumping in on the other side.

"Chris do you think James would make a good dad"

"I think he would be great," Christy mumbled before her head drooped and she started to snore.

Lily stared up at the canopy and fell into an easy sleep dreaming of a happy family were she James and the baby were all holding hands and hugging.

* * *

"Lily, Lily, LILY" "Shit this girl can sleep" 

"Prongs let me try"

"Padfoot I don't think that's—

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH"

"SIRIUS YOUR DEAD" Lily ran after Sirius sopping wet and furious, Sirius was running as fast as he could throwing the bowl of water away that he hadn't thrown on Lily and laughing.

"I take it she hasn't killed him yet" Christy said coming into the room drying her hair with her wand.

"No she hasn't achieved that yet but not through lack of trying" James said staring at the doors were the sound of Lily screaming at Sirius was coming from.

"James can I talk to you while were by ourselves" James looked over at Christy who was now sitting on the bed looking miserable.

"Corse" James said coming and sitting beside Christy.

"Well it's just that, I think Sirius might not want to be with me any more" Christy said through stifled sobs.

"What makes you say that" James said looking concerned.

"Well ever since his accident he doesn't wont to come any where near me and when I offered for him to stay with me in the spear room last night he practically ran in the opposite direction" Christy couldn't hold her sobs any more she broke down crying with her head on James shoulder.

"It's like I repulse him or something"

"Chris I don't think that's why he doesn't want to be around you at the moment, maybe he just has other things on his mind"

"Oh James it has to be that"

"Why"?

"Because Sirius is as randy as a rabbit and he cant go two days without sex of some kind" Christy was in hysterics now.

"Um Chris"

"James that's why him and me were so perfect because were just so alike"

James couldn't say anything he just sat their gob smacked patting Christy awkwardly on the back.

"Having fun you guys" Lily had just comeback up stairs looking triumphant.

"You have to help me" James mouthed then pointed to Christy who had obviously not noticed Lily come in.

"Why" Lily mouthed back.

"Sirius" James mouthed back.

Lily rolled her eyes then nodded.

"Hey Chris honey you all right" Lily asked over James shoulder.

"Oh Lily" and Christy through her self onto Lily and Lily buckled under her unexpected weight, Christy just sat and cried into Lily's shoulder.

"Thank You" James whispered and then her left the room asfast as he could.

James ran down stares as fast as he could careful not to fall over and then he walked in to the kitchen were Remus and Sirius were waiting.

"Why the hell haven't you told Christy about your broken_ you know_" James said getting angry.

"What" Sirius said looking horrified "Why what has she said"?

"Nothing but she thinks that you are seeing some one else or your going to brake up with her"

"What" Sirius yelped?

"Yes and I just had her crying on my shoulder saying that your as randy as a rabbit and that you and her are same that's why you so perfect"

"Why didn't you just walk out like any respectable guy would"?

"Because Padfoot she had me cornered and I couldn't go any where I was stuck" James stared to hyperventilate,

Sirius rushed over and sat him down.

"Don't worry mate it's not your fault men aren't built to cope with stuff like that, that's what they have friends for" Sirius said coming over to James.

James started to calm down a bit and was starting to breath normally again.

"You know mate some things about you and Christy people don't need to know" James laughed at Sirius.

"Well I hadn't really wanted anybody to know what me and Chris get up to in the bedroom" Sirius said to James and Remus.

"Prongs"

"Prongs"

"PRONGS"

"JAMES"

But James was oblivious to the world Lily and Christy had just walked down the stairs looking gorgeous.

* * *

"This is evil" Christy whispered to Lily as they came down the stairs. 

"Well if he is going to break up with you I wont him to fell really bad about it" Lily whispered back laughing slightly under her breath.

"Your mean" Christy laughed

"I know"

Lily and Christy had devised plan to make Sirius feel really jealous by putting their sexiest clothes on and going to Hogwarts in them.

Lily was wearing her tight faded slouch jeans, with a sleeveless, low cut half black half white top with a big belt.

Christy was wearing her red shoulder top with a ripped denim mini skirt with her FM boots and fish net stocking. Both girls had their hair out and Lily had preformed a straightening charm on her hair and a curling one for Christy's hair.

"You know Lily I don't think the push up bra was necessary," Christy said looking over at Lily's chest.

"I'm not wearing one" Lily said looking at Christy

"Oh"

"It doesn't show does it"?

"No it's just your boobs, but nothing the boys wouldn't dribble at" Christy said with an evil grin.

"And you said I was evil" Lily said laughing at Christy.

* * *

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing" Sirius bent over to talk to James 

"Yes Padfoot I think I am"

James couldn't take his eyes off Lily, she had never in his whole life looked so stunning, and from the curves of her waist to the low cut top she was just stunning.

_Shit she's gorgeous_

_Now I know why Greg had asked her out_

_She's not even showing Signes of a baby bump._

_I love her_

"Now boys tongues back in the mouth" Lily said as she and Christy walked past.

"It's 9.50 now, we need to get to Kings Cross" Lily said gabbing the house keys from the table.

"Yep Ok were going" James said open mouthed.

"That normally means you move James" Lily said as she levitated hers and Christy's trunk out the front door.

"Oh yep were coming now" James moved as if he had received an electric shock and he levitated his and the boys trunks out on to the front porch.

"So should we take the knight bus or a taxi?" Lily asked as she locked the door and walked up to the others.

"Well I vote we take the knight bus and Lily does what she did the other night and will be there in know time" Remus looked around to see if the others agreed.

"Works for me" Lily said and she flung her wand arm out before any one could protest.

The great purple bus came thundering down the street and stopped out the front.

"This is the night bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard"

The conductor looked down and saw the five of them and then looked at Lily.

"C-C-C-Can I help you," he stammered looking at Lily's chest the whole time.

"Well we need to get to Kings Cross Station and my money bag is at the bottom of my trunk and I can't get in there without all my _personal_ items coming out so do you think we would be able to get to Kings Cross for nothing and be first in line" Lily twisted a peace of her hair while the conductor listened to what she had to say.

"Well I'm not really suppose to let you on but I suppose just for you I can" and he stepped a side and let every one on before grabbing the trunks and storing them away.

"How the hell do you do that?" Remus whispered in Lily's ear as she and Christy sat down.

"Well it must be my womanly charms," she said with a slight shake of her hips which unknown to her James was staring at avidly.

"Figures" Remus said shaking his head slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean" Lily said chuckling slightly

"Oh nothing master" Remus said sarcastically and then running away because Lily aimed a playful punch at him.

When the group got to Kings Cross they got out of the bus and walked up to the front of the station, Lily waving seductively at the conductor as she walked away, As they walked into the station Lily saw a couple of students from Hogwarts she new off, other than that they were pretty early anyway.

The group made there way through the crowd and walked up to platform 9 ¾ and slid through it.

"Hey Evans nice ass" SLAP

"Nothing you'll ever have again Malfoy" Lily said coolly.

"Oh really well nothing I'm missing"

"Come on Malfoy you no you miss it" Lily said as she shook her ass seductively.

"Well why don't you give me another taste" Lucius Malfoy rapped an arm around Lily's waist and pulled her close.

James, Sirius and Remus tensed them selves up ready to hit every part of Malfoy's body.

"You no I can't do that" Lily said as she pulled out of his arms.

"And whys that" Lucius said looking at James.

"Because I wouldn't want to ruin my nice clothes"

"Really" Lucius said with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah considering you hang around with Snape all the time his grease might rube off on to me and well I don't want grease marks on me"

Sirius doubled over laughing with Christy hanging off him, Remus was chuckling slightly but James was still glaring at Malfoy but was smiling slightly

"Hey Evans don't worry about Snape it's Greg you've got to be worried about, and by the way hows you arm"

Lily whipped around, as well as taking her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at Malfoy's chest.

"What did you say?" Lily hissed

"Hey Evans don't blame me for your choice in bad men, Does it run in the family"

"You take that back" Christy had stepped forward and had her wand pointing at Malfoy's face as well.

"Flemmings get out of my face this isn't your battle"

"You'd better back off or this will be my battle" Christy said taking a step closer to Malfoy

Malfoy considered this for a moment but thought better of it.

"Lets go guys," He said to his cronies.

"Evans Greg's looking for you, and he's not happy at all," Malfoy whispered in to Lily's ear as he left.

"Hey Lily what was that about" Sirius said as they got onto the train.

"Nothing" Lily mumbled

"Ok guys you know the drill from here on we are worst enemies again, alright" Christy looked at everybody in turn.

" Yep"

"Ok"

"Only if we have to"

"Ok then, Come on Lily we have to find a compartment" Lily and Christy left to go to the other end of the train.

The journey to Hogwarts was uneventful apart from Lily and Christy meeting up with there other friend Rachel Summers and saving two people from the attacks of the Marauder's but other then that they just caught up on the latest gossip.

Rachel was a tall girl with broad shoulders and was very well muscled and toned, She has short dark brown hair and one blue eye and one brown eye she was also a Chaser on the Gryffindor Qudditch team.

"Well Miss Evans I would have liked to have seen your new house" Rachel was sitting in front of Christy and Lily.

"I told you Sirius, James and Remus were there"

"Oh right and it just so happens that your pregnant and James is the father, Why didn't you tell me" Rachel said sounding hurt.

"We didn't tell you because you and James are on the same Quidditch team and we wonted to tell you face to face" Christy was looking at Rachel when she said this but then looked over to Lily who was sitting really quietly in the corner.

"Well I guess you guys had your reasons but I'm still pissed with you"

"Well your allowed to be ok"

"Ok"

"Hey Lil's what's wrong" Christy said looking over at Lily.

"Greg's is looking for me"

The whole compartment weren't silent Christy and Rachel were looking horrified at Lily.

"H-h-how do you know" Rachel stammered at Lily.

"Malfoy told me"

"You can't believe anything that git says" Rachel sounded more confident then she felt.

"You know him and Greg are best friends and you know that he wouldn't lie to me not with the dirt of got on him"

"Go to James tell him about what Malfoy said and tell him about Greg"

"Chris you know I can't do that and I swore that I wouldn't ask for help from him ever again"

"But Lil—

"Listen don't worry about it I'll sought it out I always do don't I" Lily smiled at the girls and then went back to sitting in the corner it was only when they arrived a Hogwarts that Lily felt at home and safe.

"Guys I'm going to make this the best couple of moths ever," Lily said to the others getting of the train and looking up at the familiar castel.


	6. Charms

**Finaly chapter 6 is up hehehehehehe... Sorry about the long wait ( nearly cutt two fingers off so i couldn't type) but now it's up (DU DA) hope u enjoy!**

**With love T**

**Chapter 6**

Christy woke early again to the sound of Lily wrenching in the toilet. Christy groaned and got up she made her way up to the bathroom.

"Lil's why don't you go and get something for that morning sickness"

"Chris, one: Madame Pomfrey Snr doesn't know that I'm pregnant and two: it will pass in a couple of days anyway" Lily's voice sound from the depths of the toilet.

"Well now that where both up and awake let's go down and have breakfast" Christy had to make her voice herd over the wrenching and spatting in the toilet.

"Ok, but give us two minutes two freshen my self up ok" Christy shrugged and left Lily to her morning sickness and went to get changed.

* * *

"Lily are you sure your ok" Rachel looked over at Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table. 

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't feel like eating anything" Lily was looking at the bacon and eggs she had served out for her self and pushed them away.

"Lily that's what you have said for the last four days" Christy said joining the conversation.

"I'm fine ok, now can we just go to charms before where late" Lily got up and slung her bag over her shoulder and left followed by Christy and Rachel.

"Lily your awfully pale" Rachel said as they waited in line for charms.

"I'm fine would you guys just drop it" Lily hissed at them as Professor Flitwick ushered them into the classroom.

"Hey Evans are you all right" James Potter panted as he ran into the classroom.

"Nothing that would concern you Potter" Lily hissed as he sat down behind them.

"Now class we are just revising for the beginning of term test I'm holding next week" Professor Flitwick's voice echoed slightly over the groans from the class.

* * *

"Come on Lily try and curse me" James had grabbed Lily's hair tie and hewas dancing out of reach. 

"Potter just give it back to me" Lily said holding her hand out, but wasn't herd because James was to busy dancing away.

Lily put her hand to her head and felt a cold sweat start to come down her back, she put her hands on the table to steady her self but the cold sweat got worse, her body started to shake and before Lily new it she was swaying slightly before looking at Christy and falling straight to the floor.

* * *

James and Sirius were running late for class again! (Sirius found a little cute blond waiting outside of an empty class room). 

"Padfoot next time you start thinking with your balls instead of your brains don't stop me as well" James breathed as they pelted up the corridor"

"I will have you know I now have a date for the next Hogsmeade weekend" Sirius said as he fought to keep up with James.

"There you go again thinking with your balls, just next time don't hex me when you stop"

Sirius nodded then they ran harder to get to charms.

"Mr Potter and Mr Black, you do know what time this class starts don't you" Professor Flitwick said looking at the guilty boys as they ran into the classroom. They mumbled a quick sorry and made their way to there seats.

As James walked to his seat he noticed that Lily looked gaunt and her eyes were sullen.

"Hey Evans are you all right" James said as he looked at Lily.

"Nothing that would concern you Potter" Lily said as she looked over her shoulder.

James noticed that her clothes were fitting more loosely instead of tightly that was to be expected of an expected mother.

"Are excuse me" James looked up and saw the whole of the class looking at him.

"Sorry" He mumbled

"Now what I was saying before I was interrupted, We will be revising for a start of term test that I will be having next week, and no complaining" Professor Flitwick jumped up and down as her said the last bit.

"Come on Lily try curse me" James said as he danced out of reach with her hair tie.

"Potter just give it to me" Lily said as she held out her hand.

James laughed and kept dancing on the table.

The class had gone feral, people were sending other students flying, people were standing on tables and students were making out in the corners (or Sirius was with his new pretty blond)

James noticed that Lily hadn't tried to curse him and she wasn't throwing things at him, James turned round to see Lily clutch her head, then the desk before looking at Christy before fainting. James jumped off the desk just in time to catch Lily before she hit her head on the desk.

"Christy help me" James said as he landed on the floor.

Christy looked up from dodging a stray book that had gone flying.

"What happened" Christy said as she jumped under the desk for protection.

"She just fainted" James said as he lifted her head slightly "We need to take her to the hospital wing"

"I'll go and ask Professor Flitwick" Christy said as she looked up from under the desk, Christy scanned the room looking for there teacher, she looked up to the ceiling to see there teacher attached to the chandelier by his under pants yelling at most of the students.

"In second thoughts lets just go" Christy said looking at James who nodded.

Christy got up from under the desk and looked around and then motioned for James to follow, James cradled Lily in his arms with her head lying motionlessly on his chest.

The two snuck out the classroom without two many problems and ran straight to the hospital wing. Christy opened the door and let James walk in.

The Hospital matron looked up from one of the beds and gasped.

"Miss Evans" She put her hand to her mouth, "put on this bed James please"

The matron motioned for James to put Lily on a spare bed at the end of the hospital wing.

James gently placed Lily on the bed before stepping backand looking at her; James looked around at the other students in the hospital wing and then wondered why so many students could be in the hospital wing at the one time

Christy came over from the matrons office and slid the curtains back around the bed for some privacy.

"She's coming over now, She said just to wait 5 minutes and then she'll be straight over"

James nodded silently with out taking his eyes of Lily.

"Hey James she'll be fine" Christy said as she placed an arm on James shoulder.

"Yeah I know I just worry about her that's all"

"You have every right to, but you of all people know that she is a very strong person and can look after her self"

"Yeah that's what worries me, she's to proud for her own good"

"Alright you to out of here while I deal with her" the matron came over and was bustling James and Christy out.

"Miss I'm her best friend, would it be all right if I stayed" Christy said looking at the hospital bed.

"Miss Fleming's normally I would let you stay but I must have a few quiet words with Miss Evans when she wakes up" The matron then stepped behind the curtain and left the two standing there.

* * *

James and Christy came back from the hospital wing late that afternoon to find Sirius with the same blond and not even taking the slightest glance at Christy, Who promptly ran up stairs crying and refused to talk to any one. 

James went up behind Sirius tapped him on the shoulder and waited.

"Yeah" Sirius said with lipstick smudged over his face.

WHAM

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Sirius yelled pushing his blond out of the way.

"You my friend are the worst excuse of a human being I have ever seen," James said looking at his friend in the eyes.

"What the hell do you mean" Sirius said clenching his fists threat tingly at James.

"You have a girlfriend up there who loves you more then life it's self and here you are playing with some blond bimbo who probably couldn't even pronounce her own name without help" James said getting slightly red in the face, "And you know Christy probably wouldn't have to worry that much because as far as we know your still broken"

The blond next to Sirius looked him up and down before stepping back slightly and shaking her hands as if she had touched some thing dirty.

"That's rich coming from you" Sirius spat "Here you are Mr High and Mighty but you couldn't even keep one girl for longer that two months without stuffing it up"

"Take that back" James said venomously

"No, You know I think every body in this common room has a right to know how the infamous James Potter lost his one true love—

"WHAM" James had rugby tackled Sirius to the ground.

_Gee I'm glad Lily made me spend time at those rugby matches with that oaf Vernon!_

James thought as he and Sirius wrestled on the floor.

* * *

By the time Lily got back to the common room two very shocking things had happened, 1) Lily had a meeting with the head master about this years graduation and 2) James Potter and Sirius Black were rumoured to be having a fight in the Gryffindor common room. Lily new that the graduation of the 7th years was very important and needed her attention immediately but for Sirius and James to be having a fight was almost unheard off, but non the less if there was a rumour there had to be some kind of truth behind it and no one had a fight in her common room, not if she could help it anyway. 

Lily practically ran to the Gryffindor tower and thoughts and images of Sirius and James kept popping into her head. When she got to the portrait of the fat lady she said some thing she strange for a person in her position.

"About Time you got here, those two have been destroying this tower for the last hour"

"What—

"Just get in there and stop them" The fat lady snapped and opened the door.

Lily could only just get into the common room, there were people every were and some of them Lily didn't even know to be Gryffindor's. She tried to push her way through the crow but none of them seemed to want to move from their position. Lily had had enough, she was sick of being pushed and shoved and anyone who nose Lily Evans is don't push her when she's angry.

There was an ear splitting bang and everyone turned to see an angry red head with her wand above her head.

Some people tried to sneak back into the shadows, others tried going back up to there dorms but the smart ones just moved out of her way and looked at the two boys fighting on the floor.

Lily walked up to the now clear space up to were the boys were still fighting and pulled out her wand.

"All right nock it off" She said loudly enough for the boys to here her over the muttering crowd.

"I said nock it off both of you" But still the boys took no notice.

"I warned you" Lily said to the fighting boys.

There was another ear splitting bang and both boys were flung up and were hanging by the ankles in midair, The laughter rang out like you wouldn't believe and Lily had half a mind to leave them there but then thought better of it.

"NOW EVERY ONE OF YOU GET BACK TO YOUR OWN COMMON ROOM OR GET OUT OF THIS ONE" Lily yelled to the crowd, every body made there way to the exit and didn't take a second glance, they all new better than to piss off a red head.

"EVANS GET ME DOWE FROM HERE" James yelled through a thick blood nose.

"YEAH GET US DOWN FROM HERE BEFORE I CURSE YOU" Sirius yelled as a black eye was forming and the dried blood crusted off his nose.

"You both listen to me," Lily yelled up to them in a dangerously sweet voice, "Black if you every threaten me again I'm going to have to corse serious danger to your health and you both are not coming down until I've herd what the hell this is about" Lily finished.

**Hope you liked it Please review **

**mwa xoxoxoxoxoxoxo T**


	7. Unmasking The Masked

**Here it is... Chapter 7. I'm quite proud of this chapter and i'm glad that i've gotten it up so quickly YAY YAY...There was one Review that i just have to clarify before people read the next chapter, This is the Review.**

**TickleMepInK21:**um pregnant women do not drink alcohol I just thought to let you know that it  
sets a bad example. Other than that I like your story:)

**This is my Reply: I'm sorry if that section of the story sets a bad example, However i needed to show people reading my story of how much Lily cares for the baby at that point in time (which isn't very much). so i do appoligize if that affended but it needed to be done.**

**T**

**Chapter 7**

As if Lily's life wasn't bad enough she had to deal with two best friends fighting as well, Lily thought as she listen to the boys telling what happened in the common room.

"Stop, Stop, Stop" Lily said holding her hand up to James, "Ok so the reason you two are fighting is that Sirius was cheating on Christy and James hit you because of it and you were fighting back at Sirius because he said that you lost your one true love, is that right" Lily said looking confusedat the boys.

Both boys then started on their defence before Lily had time to contemplate what they had said in the first place.

"STOP" Lily said as she cut the two off. Both boys stoped talking and looked at Lily.

"Sirius, as Christy is my best friend I don't like you at this point, but she had a right to know that you're _Thing_ (Lily pointed to Sirius's crutch) was broken and probably would have supported you but considering that you have cheated on her your going to need to do some serious butt kissing to get her back, that is if she'll take you back"

Sirius nodded in silence before hanging his head in shame.

"James you shouldn't have hit Sirius but udder the circumstances I will let you off BUT any other time I would have cursed both of you back in to the next century and if there is any more fights between you two in this common room ever again I _will_ curse you back to the next century, ok"

James stayed silent and nodded staring into space and then looking away.

_He Shaw does that a lot_

Lily thought as she looked at both of the boys.

"Now both of you get out of here before I think of anything else I can bust you for" Lily looked at the boys and expected an acknowledgment of some kind but it didn't come, both boys just nodded and left to there dorms.

_That look was very familiar_

_I wonder if Christy is still awake _

_Rachel wont be she has Quidditch tomorrow_

_I wonder were Remus was during that fight_

Lily gasped

* * *

Lily ran up the stairs to the boy's dorms. She got to the spiral staircase and vaulted up the stairs. Lily looked franticly around for a sign or some thing on the door that would point her to the Marauder's room.

It wasn't until Lily saw an old sock she recognised as Sirius's (she had had it stuffed in her face too many times by Sirius when her and James would go home to his place).

Lily made her way to the door and opened it silently, The first thing she saw was a tanned, very well toned back that was very familiar. Lily pushed the door open a little further and slipped in side.

"Lily I sware I didn't do anything" Came Sirius's voice from the bed in the far corner as he held up his arms.

James whipped around and grabbed the nearest shirt and tried to cover him self, if the situation wasn't as serious Lily might have laughed.

"Gees Lily we can't have done anything in that short amount of time, even if we are the Marauders" Jamessais as he hastily pulled a shirt on over his head.

"I need to speak to Remus, Where is he" Lily panted as she looked at the two boys.

James pointed silently to the bathroom door. Lily made her way across the room and stopped out side , she could feel both boys' eyes on her back as she stopped. Lily ignored their stares and pushed open the door and slid in.

* * *

Lily heard the water running and saw the unmistakeable form of Remus behind the curtain. Lily was thinking about what she was going to say and before she new it the water was being cut off and Lily heard the sound of some one about to pull the curtains back.

"Remus No" Lily yelled as she stepped back and went to cover her eyes.

Lily heard Remus gasp and swear before she looked and saw him in the shadows attempt to cover himself with his hands.

"Shit, Lily what the hell are you doing here, and why are you in our bathroom" Remus slipped a little before poking his head out of the curtain to stare at the red faced Lily.

"I need to talk to you" Lily said as she covered her eyes just in case (The thought of seeing one of her best friends naked really didn't do it for her)

"Well can it kind of wait?" Remus said gesturing to him self.

"No I have to talk to you now" Lily said determined not to leave this bathroom until she found out what she needed to know.

"Well turn around and don't look while I throw some clothes on"

Lily obliged and turned around covering her eyes as she went, she heard Remus stepping out of the shower and hastily putting some clothes on before tapping Lily's shoulder and getting her to turn round.

"OK what was so important that you risked seeing me naked" Remus said as he gathered his dirty laundry.

"Was it you I talked to when I told you I was pregnant"

Whatever Remus had been expecting it hadn't been this, he gapped at Lily and went to make a sound but no words came out. Truth be told Remus wasn't really going to go to Lily and tell her what the boys had done, no matter how angry he was.

She stared at him with that penetrating gaze and then looked away.

Lily slumped down on the toilet seat.

"So I take it I wasn't talking to you then"

Remus sighed and new he had to tell Lily the truth even if it broke her heart. (Every one of the Marauders new that even thou they both denied it Lily Evans and James Potter were in love they just didn't realise it and Remus feared that this just might be the last straw for Lily)

Remus squatted beside Lily and looked her in the eyes before going into detail about how James had Greg make up a Polyjuice Potion and then Sirius and Peter stole hairs from me just before I transformed, and then while I was a werewolf James went as me to you and then that was when you told him everything and not me.

Remus finished and looked up at Lily, she had silent tears coming down her cheek and was staring into space.

Lily stood up abruptly and walked past Remus in silence, he dare not say anything he was too ashamed.

Lily grabbed the door handle and pulled it open, she walked into the bedroom of the boys and just kept walking, she couldn't trust herself not to do some thing she would regret. Lily's world was a blur she faintly herd voices but didn't stop to see who they were, she heard the door of the bathroom open again and guessed it was Remus but she didn't turn around. Lily walked right up to the bedroom door and pulled it open softly and silently and then walked out.

Lily didn't even know where her feet were talking her she faintly remembers the spiral staircase to the girl's dorm but other then that all she saw was a blur of voices and shadows.

The only thing Lily remembered was falling into her large four-poster and crying her self to sleep.

* * *

The next weeks for Lily pasted in a daze, she faintly remembers things like not wanting to eat but new she had to for the baby's sake, going to bed at night and crying herself to sleep and things like her friends asking her if she was alright but anything else just passed as if it wasn't there. She didn't even speak to Remus again afraid of what she might say and even the thought of James or Sirius made her want to puke. But there was one good thing that had happened over the past weeks Lily's morning sickness had stopped.

The morning after she had come back from the dorm she had told Christy and Rachel what had happened and both went into storming rages about dumb ass boy's and how much they would like to cut certain parts of there anatomy off, but the thing that worried Lily the most was how much she had tried to keep this from James due to fear of Greg and most of all through her love of James and how much this would ruin any plans he might have for after school.

Lily can remember him telling her tales of how his parents would come home and have stories about catching Death Eaters and murders and of how much he wanted to be an Auror when he got out of school and then he would go on about if she was ever in trouble she could always count on Auror James to help her, This used to make Lily laugh but any thought of James at the momentwould make her sick to her stomach.

* * *

"Lil's, Hey Lil's" Christy had come up to there dorm.

"Dumbledore wants to see you and James" Christy whispered at the door.

"Just tell him I feel sick and I can't talk, he'll know what it's about" Lily said not even lifting her head from the pillow.

"I can't, he says that you have to come because it's about the graduation for the 7th years and he needs the opinions of both you and James"

Lily groaned and got up, she walked over to her bathroom and looked at her self in the mirror, she was already showing signs of being pregnant. Lily brushed her hair put some make up on and then left without saying a word to Christy.

* * *

James was passing in front of the stone gargoyle, he hadn't been in a room with Lily since he saw her coming out of the bathroom and even the look she had on her face was enough to scare any man away.

James was still in shock about Lily going into the bathroom with Remus when he was naked and when she came out looking so upset and angry, James had tried asking Remus what it was all about but he just said that Lily would tell him if she was ready and she obviously wasn't ready yet.

James was still passing and wringing he's hand when he heard the unmistakable sound of somebody coming up the hall.

James turned just when Lily saw him, they looked at each other for a split second before Lily turned and went to leave but realised she had to see Dumbledore and turned back and made her way up to the stone gargoyle.

As Lily reached the gargoyle she noticed James was trying to catch her eye but Lily just kept her gaze firmly on the gargoyle.

"Um………….. Lily can we talk" James said as he started to wringing his hand again.

"James I have nothing to say to you or any other Marauder that lives in this castel and if I'm forced to talk to any one of you I think I might say some things that we both might regret, so no I don't wish to talk to you" Lily didn't remove her gaze from the gargoyle.

"But I think we need to talk"

Lily turned and looked James in the eye

"There is nobody in this world that hate more than you or the other Marauder's at the moment and I don't know what possessed you to do that to me but I would date a thousand Greg's before I would even think about dating you again!" Lily spat.

"Honey comb" The stone gargoyle leapt aside to revel a spiral staircase that was moving upward and without a backwards glance Lily got onto the staircase and left an ashen faced James standing alone and forgotten.

**HAHAthis chapter down lots more to go HE HE HE HE... Pease Review**


	8. Hidden Passion

**Well i don't know why i've updated so fast but i have. In this next chapter i would like to say thank you to all those people who have reviewed and i would also like to pre warn that if anybody gets affened by the saying _Redneck_ i do appoligize, but the song that is appearing in this Chapter is a song that best describes me and gives this Chapter a fell about it so i do say sorry to anybody that feels affended.**

**T**

**Chapter 8**

"Arr Miss Evans nice to see you" Dumbledore got up and walked around the desk to shake Lily's hand, "Miss Evans is Mr Potter here with you" Dumbledore said looking at Lily.

"No Professor I haven't seen him" Lily said taking the seat that was being offered to her.

"Sorry Professor" James panted as he came through the door, "A first year got lost and needed my help"

"Not to worry Mr Potter there's no harm done, come in and sit down" Dumbledore offered James the seat next to Lily.

James reluctantly took the seat but kept as far away from Lily as possible without causing suspicion.

"Now I trust you know why you are here," Dumbledore said sitting back behind the desk.

Both Lily and James nodded but didn't say anything.

"Good, good, Now for the graduation I was thinking that we have a musical theme, just to take the edge off all this nastiness that has been happening out side of Hogwarts" Dumbledore looked around at the two with a cheerful smile.

Lily was the first to look up; she loved to sing but nobody in Hogwarts new that.

"Professor that's a great idea, but who will be singing at the graduation and when will it be held?"

"Good question Miss Evans, The graduation will be held in about 7 months from now, just after the NEWTS and OWLS have been done and every body will be allowed to attended, parents, teachers, previous Hogwarts students, friends and of corse the rest of the school"

Lily gulped she wasn't sure wether she was going to be here or not and she didn't wont to sing in front of the rest of the school.

"Oh and it would be lovely if both of you sang at the graduation that way we could encourage other people to sing as well, even the teachers could sing if they wanted too"

This is what Lily had been dreading, the fact that she would have to sing in front of everybody and not just the school but every other Tom, Dick and Harry.

"Arr Sir, what age limit is there on singing and when would we find out who would be singing" James said very quietly.

"Any body can sing Mr Potter and I think a notice on the notice board in every common room should be enough to alert the students of the up and coming event" Dumbledore said stillcontinuing to smile.

"And how would we find out who would be singing at the graduation"

"You and Miss Evans would hold auditions on a certain date and everybody wanting to preform would turn up, sign there name and then give a little preview of what they are doing and then the day before people can do a dress rehearsal and then on the day every thing would be peachy" Dumbledore continued to smile.

"OK so every thing is in order"

Both nodded

"All right then I will trust you two to keep me posted and put a notice up in the staff room so that the staff know and Miss Evans can I have a word with you before you go"

Lily sat back down and rearranged herself and waited for James to leave.

James stood up nodded at Professor Dumbledore and then left, he new that nothing he could say to Lily would make her feel any better and he had a slight idea why.

* * *

"Miss Evans I trust you are looking after your self after what happened in your Charms class last week" Dumbledore had lost his smile and was now looking concerned.

"Yes I am Professor" Lily said quietly.

"I trust that after a scare like that you would do better to look after your self"

"Yes Professor" Lily mumbled again.

"Now that's not why I need to talk to you" Dumbledore leant on his desk and surveyed Lily through those sparkling blue eyes.

"Please excuse me if I seem frank but I have to say this quickly, "The house that you are staying in is a Wizarding house, and a very old one at that, it had enchantments and spells on it in order to keep the occupant safe, But" Dumbledore was surveying Lily with that penetrating gaze again,

"And after the attack on you by Mr Potter-

"Um Professor" Lily had cut Dumbledore off in mid sentence, "Me and James have had our differences but he has never tried to hurt me" Lily said sounding shocked.

"I'm sorry Miss Evans I should have been more careful with my words" Dumbledore was shaking his head at his own foolishness.

"What I mean is Mr Greg Potter, James older brother" Dumbledore was staring again.

"Yes I know about that, but I have told him that I don't want to be with him any more and I've said if he comes any where near me I'll get a ministry order against him" Lily said trying to justify her position.

"Yes Miss Evans I do agree but you of all people know what that man is capable of and who he hangs around with. (Lily nodded) so for your protection I have placed a non plotable spell on the house for your safety and for the baby's safety and for who ever is living with you".

"Now there is one more thing that I have to tell you and that is your schooling, once you are un-capable to stay at school I will send you home and then I will have your work sent to you every day and then I will expect to have it sent back before the day is out so we can mark it and set the new days work, I will also like you to use the Flu Network to send and receive the work that is being given so that way I can keep an eye on you and your progress" Dumbledore wasn't staring at the moment but was going through his draw for something.

"This Miss Evans is what I will use to contact you when or if we cant use the Flu Network, but I hope that will never happen" Dumbledore handed Lily what looked like an old mirror, Lily looked at it confused.

"That is a two way mirror there are only four of them around and I have two of them and I know where the others are and I can keep an eye on them if I need to.

"This enables you to contact me if you are in need of help or just wish to talk, but this mirror also connects to the other mirrors but they will only be aloud to see you if you call there names or ifit's what your heart truly wants"

Lily nodded but still stayed silent, this was so much for her to take in but she thought she could cope.

"Now I do know that this is a lot to take in so I will let you go, because I have a few urgent matters to take care of but if you are in need of any advise please don't hesitate to come see me or Professor McGonagall, we both have children and I'm sure that it's widely known that we have a daughter, her name is Abigail she attends Beauxbatons, one night of passion, it was a starry night sky we were up in the Astronomy tower together-

"Professor" Lily said a little to loudly, "Um I have to go… um lots of home work to finish you know" Lily said as she stood up.

"Yes your quite right Miss Evans your free to go" Dumbledore waved his hand at the door which opened and then went back to having a dazed look on his face and then he smiled.

Lily didn't need telling twice she practically ran out of the office, there was one thing that Lily really didn't need to hear and that was what teachers do in the Astronomy Tower, she shuddered to think of what those two did together.

_I'm going to need psychiatric help after this one Lily thought as she bolted down the staircase_.

* * *

After several attempts to think of Rainbows, Bunny's and Fairy's Lily gave up, the image of Dumbledore was burnt into her mind wether she wanted it there or not. Lily tossed and turned but nothing would make it go away, it was only when she was shaken slightly at 2am in the morning that she realised that she wasn't the only one awake.

"Lil's it's Chris, We can't stand you feeling so sorry for your self so we've had a little idea that might help" Lily sat up and looked at her friend in the moon light.

"Just get a dressing gown on nobody is going to see you" Christy was trying to shove Lily out the door as fast as she could.

"Gess Chris how far are we going?" Lily said as they ran up several flights of stairs, past the kitchen to a blank wall before Christy stopped and motioned for Lily to stay there, Lily was A) confused and B) intrigued, it wasn't until a door had appeared out of thin air that Lily was starting to get apprehensive.

"Chris what-

"Don't ask questions just get in"

Lily raised her eyebrows at Christy before walking past her and into the room.

When Lily had walked in to the room she had expect chocolate or gifts not a raging stage with guitar, drums, microphone and a whole set of CD'S.

Lily just stood there with her mouth open, she was completely gob-smacked, She turned around to see her two best friends standing there looking very guilty.

"What, How, Oh My God" Lily couldn't say anything, this is exactly what she needed.

"We thought you could do with some cheering up so we found this room that gives us exactly what we need and when we came in there was all this stuff, so we waited till you came back for Dumbledore's office and then that's when we came and got you" Rachel said as she stepped up to Lily.

"Thank you guys so much" Lily said as she hugged them.

"Now what are we waiting for lets play some music," Christy said as she made her way to the guitars.

Lily, Christy and Rachel had grown up with each other, when they were young they were at either Lily's house or Christy's and every time they would make up a new song or play an old one they liked. 

In there first year at Hogwarts Lily had invited both girls to her house for the Christmas break and the whole time they were there she bugged them to play some music with her or sing with her and in the end they all just started to play music and never stopped because all of them were such naturals at it.

They were even caught singing in the girl's bathroom by Professor McGonagall when they skipped class, Yes it might sound weird Lily Evans skip class but even a good girl can have bad moments.

"We ready" Christy yelled in front of the second microphone with a guitar.

"Yep" Rachel replied from the drum set.

"As all ways" Lily said as she smiled at Christy with her own guitar.

"One, Two, Three"

_Well I ain't never_

_Been the Barbie doll type _

_No I can't swig that sweet champagne_

_I'd rather drink beer all night_

_In a tavern or in a Honky Tonk _

_Or on a 4 wheel drive tailgate_

_I've got posters on my wall of Skynard, Kid and Strait_

_Some people look down on me_

_But I don't give a rip _

_I'll stand barefooted in my own front_

_Yard with a baby on my hip._

_Cause I'm a redneck woman_

_And I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just product of my raisin'_

_And I say "hey y' all and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Victoria's Secret_

_Well their stuffs real nice_

_Oh but I can buy the same damn thing_

_On a WalMart shelf half price_

_And still look sexy_

_Just as sexy_

_As those models on T.V_

_No I don't need no designer tag to_

_Make my man want me_

_You may think I'm trashy_

_A little to hard core_

_But in my neck of the woods_

_I'm just the girl next door._

_Cause I'm a redneck woman_

_And I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just product of my raisin'_

_And I say "hey y' all and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Charlie Daniels song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Cause I'm a redneck woman_

_And I ain't no high class broad_

_I'm just product of my raisin'_

_And I say "hey y' all and "Yee Haw"_

_And I keep my Christmas lights on, on my front porch all year long_

_And I know all the words to every Ol' Bocephus song_

_So here's to all my sisters out there keepin' it country_

_Let me get a big "Hell Yeah" from the redneck girls like me_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah _

_Hell Yeah_

_Hell Yeah_

_I said Hell Yeah_

Lily and the girls finished panting and looking red in the face but all were smiling and laughing and just at that moment a vase of Pumpkin Juice and three goblets appeared out of nowhere, the girls looked at it and laughed even harder but all took a glass and drank heavily.

"It has been to long since we have sang that song" Lily said as she put down her goblet.

"Tell me about it, the last time we sang that was when you were trying to annoy Petunia and that oaf Vernon the last time we were at your house" Christy said as she put down her glass

"I know I can still remember her face when we started in my bedroom, do you remember that first time Vernon came over and we all walked around in nothing but our Hogwarts robes, do you remember Petunia's face" the girls all howled with laughter.

"And do you remember when we dared you Lily to flash the next person who walked past our Charms class and it turned out to be Professor McGonagall flowed by James"

"Yeah and we had to do our detentions together" Lily said as they smile slid slightly off her face, but Lily smiled to her self because that was the first official date her and James had.

"That was the first official date you and James had wasn't it" Rachel said

"Yep it was because I remember when you came back and said that you had been given an extra set of separate detentions because McGonagall caught you two pashing behind the barrel of frog spawn"

Lily laughed, she hadn't forgotten the look on McGonagall's face when she'd caught them and McGonagall hadn't let them forget it either.

"Hey guys I'm really grateful for this you've made me feel so much better," Lily said as she smiled at her friends.

"Oh don't go all-soft on us now Lil's" Christy said playfully punching her arm.

"Don't worry Chris, she couldn't go soft on us even if she wanted too" Rachel said as she dodged a cupful of Pumpkin Juice that Lily through.

After that there was an all out war with the Pumpkin Juice, and all girls got extremely wet and sticky.

"Guys we'd better go back to the common room before it gets to light, I'm sure we might want some sleep even if it is a weekend tomorrow" Lily said as she cleaned the rest of the Pumpkin Juice off herself and the rest of them.

"Don't stress to much Evans why did you think we bought a Head Girl with us" Rachel said laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha" Lily said laughing again.

**Ha ha i'm done with chapter 8 bring on the next chapters lol... Please Review.**

** T**

**P.S: the song that features in this story is:**

**Redneck Woman by Gretchen Wilson.**


	9. Long Kiss Good Night

**Dun Da Da, here it is after a very long wait chapter 9 hope u like it **

**With love, T**

**P.S didn't mean to take so long had an exchange student but all is well now**

Chapter 9

It was late on Saturday morning before the girls even thought about getting out of bed. During the short time that the girls had been asleep a large storm had blown in and nobody could get outside to do anything.

"Lily, Hey Earth to Evans" Lily mumbled and rolled over forgetting that she had slept on the edge of the bed, Lily screamed and fell off the side of the bed and hit the floor with a loud thump.

Both Christy and Rachel were too busy laughing to help Lily out of her tangle of blankets and left her to deal with it her self.

"You guys are not helping" A disgruntled Lily said as she finally pulled the blankets off her feet in a kicking motion, as well as kicking the bed.

"OW"

"Geese Lil's let me give you a hand" Rachel bent down and helped Lily to her feet.

"What time is it" Lily mumbled as she sat back down on her bed rubbing her toe.

"Nearly 12" Christy said as she played with a hole in her doona cover.

"Shit did I really sleep that long" Lily said sounding surprised with her self.

"Nar were just messing with you, it's only 10 and we only just got up to," Rachel said as she stifled a soft giggle.

"Well do you think anyone saw us?" Lily said as the pain in her foot slowly subsided.

"They couldn't off, it was to late and nobody in their right mind would sleep next to the fire all night"

"Yeah I suppose your right" Lily said as she gave her throbbing foot one last massaged before rearranging her self so she was sitting cross legged.

"So what is the plan today girls" Rachel said as she got up to look out of the window.

"Well I think going out onto the grounds is a big No, especially with all this rain," Rachel said as an after thought as she looked out of the window.

"Aha that's were your wrong my young friend" Christy said as she stood up and walked over to the window.

"Chris what are you talking about" Lily said in a board tone.

"Sirius" Christy said triumphantly

"Oh, so you guys aren't fighting any more" Lily said all ready knowing the answer.

"Oh Shit"

Lily rolled her eyes, Christy wasn't known for her good memory or her faith in people.

"If your talking about that nifty little map that Sirius told you he has it isn't his" Lily said as she laid back down on her bed.

"What do you mean isn't his, and how did you know about that"

"How the hell do you think me and James snuck off all those times?" Lily said in her board voice again. "Oh that and his invisibility cloak".

"James has an invisibility cloak," Rachel said in Awe.

"Ok lady's back on track how the hell are we going to get out of here if it's not a Hogsmeade weekend and if it's raining" Said Christy as if this was an obvious question.

"Well that's easy we'll just get Lily to go in to the boys dorm and ask James for it I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

Lily sat bolt up right, over her dead body would she ever be seen in that dorm again.

"Two problems with that 1) Lily's head girl and if she was caught in there without a reason her head girl stature would be taken off her and 2) SHE WOULDN'T TOUCH JAMES POTTER WITH A TENFOOT BARGE POLE" Christy finished her chest heaving.

Lily and Rachel were so shocked by this sudden out burst that Lily fell back of the bed again this time hitting her head on the floor and Rachel fell down beside her.

"Gees Chris it was only a suggestion" Rachel said with a tears starting to form at the side of her eyes.

"Rachel you need to start thinking me and Lily aren't going to be here very much longer and-

"Hold the phone" Lily said suddenly snapping back to reality "What do you mean me and Lily" Lily said looking at Christy.

"I was actually going to wait to tell you but now that I've let slip I have to tell you right" Both of the girls nodded and waited for her answer.

"Well as you guys both know I've only stayed at school because of you two and when I found out that Lily was pregnant I started looking for jobs or internships and last week I got a reply from the Ministry of Magic saying that there is an opening for medium trained students to enter the Auror field because there lacking them at the moment due to them being killed off, so I start as soon as I leave school and now I can look after you and the baby as well as starting the career that I wont"

Rachel stared in shock she wasn't only going to loose one friend she was going to loose two.

"What the hell do you mean your leaving" Rachel burst out.

"Rach just listen" Christy said walking over and squatting in front of Rachel. "We both know that Quidditch is really important to you at the moment and that you really love it here"

"Hold on, What do you mean We" Lily said suddenly clicking to the conversation.

"Well what I mean is me and Li-

"Oh alright I had the idea it was all me" Christy shouted seeing the look on Lily's face.

"So you guys think it's alright that because I'm on the Quidditch team that both of you can just pack up and leave"

"No Rach that's not what I'm saying, it's just that I hate it here and I would rather be out there helping the community than wasting my time here"

"And someone has to have my head girlship don't they" Lily said quietly.

Rachel looked up suddenly and stared those odd eyes at Lily.

"You would give the head girlship to me" She croaked.

"Course I'm not going to be giving it to some plastic bitch am I" Lily said defensively.

"Oh My God" tears poured out of Rachel's eyes as she flung her self onto Lily squashing her and pushing her off the bed.

"I promise to be the best head girl there is" Rachel sobbed as she held Lily ever closer.

"Alright guys" Christy said trying to brake the silence apart from the sobs coming from Rachel "Well I'm starving so instead of braking out of here I'm going to go and get some stuff from the kitchens and we are going to have a nice little game of Truth and Dare"

"I second that" Lily said as she pried Rachel off her "Hey Chris can you get some cookies and cream ice cream please".

As Christy through on some clothes over her pyjamas and left she could still hear the sobs of Rachel through the door, Christy smiled to herself she new that Rachel would be fine she always was and from the rumours going around she was going strong with some guy at Hogwarts, Christy made a mental note to ask her that if she chose Truth.

As Christy made her way down to the kitchens she saw several people going in the opposite direction but other then that Christy noticed the abnormal silence, normally the Marauder's would be terrorising some poor unfortunate first years or Snape, Christy shrugged it off she assumed that because it was raining that they had given up.

"Finally" Christy thought to her self as she tickled the pear in the portrait.

"I as starting to freeze my tits off" Christy said to her self.

As Christy walked in to the warm kitchen she froze, he was the last person that she expected to be in the kitchens at this hour of the morning and he was the last person that she wanted to see.

"James come on man she can't hate you can she" Sirius said as he sat down next to James.

"Well it sure looks like it" James said in a very defeated voice.

"Well did she give you any clue as to why she hates you" Sirius said

"No she just said that she would doesn't know what possessed me to do that to her but she would date a thousand Greg's before she would date me again" James sighed and rolled over he didn't want his friends to see him like this.

"Don't stress to much man I'll go and get us something from the kitchens and we can have a little party or a wallow in self pity but either is good" Sirius said as he jumped up and walked to the door.

"I'll go with you too," Peter said as he ran after Sirius.

"Never miss a chance to feed your face do you Wormtail" Sirius said as he clapped a hand on Peter's back as they left.

"She knows doesn't she" James said quietly.

Remus new this was coming by the way that James was acting.

"She sure does" Remus said quietly.

"Why am I so stupid if I had only let you talk to her maybe we would be talking still and this hole stupid thing would just blow over, god I'm the biggest git there is" James hit himself in the forehead.

"Curiosity isn't a sin Prongs" Remus said

"Yeah but it sure does get you into a lot of trouble" James sighed. At that point both Peter and Sirius came back with nothing and were panting.

"What the hell is wrong with you two" Remus said looking at the two boys.

"God dam Rachel's in a good mood and she wants to talk to some one so we just ran for it" Sirius said still panting.

"So I take it there isn't any food" James said looking disappointed.

"Well No Prongs not after-

Sirius didn't get to finish what he was saying because at that point a girl rushed into the room.

Sirius and Peter were pushed out of the door as Christy through herself onto James. Sirius looked violated as Christy was clinging on James, James through his arms up as Christy hung there panting and sobbing.

"You slept with her," Sirius blurted out as he saw Christy's chest heaving.

"No mate I don't even know what she is doing here" James said trying to get up but Christy held him there.

All Sirius could do was point at Christy

"You know what she means to me and you screwed her," Sirius said his words choking under pressure.

"No man I swear I got no idea what she is doing here and-

"He's-here" Christy panted as she stayed close to James.

"What" James said as he looked down at Christy.

"He's-here-James-I-saw-him-in-the-kitchens" Christy panted "I-ran-Lily-need-protect-Greg" James eyes widened in shock, he looked up at Remus who was already getting to his feet, he looked over at Sirius who stopped talking and had his wand out already.

"Where's Lily now" James said fear starting to creep into his voice.

"Girls-dorm" Christy said as she fought for breath.

"Wormtail take Christy to the Room of Requirement, walk past three times thinking I need some where to hide so he wont find us, once a door appears put our code on the wall and go in side, stay there until we come and do not open the door for anyone else do you understand me, Padfoot, Mooney come with me" James stood up and let Peter take Christy who was too exhausted to object.

James, Remus and Sirius left the common room with their wands at the ready and a look of concern on their faces. Many people looked at the tri but were to intimidated to say anything.

"Gees how long dos it take to get some ice cream" Lily moaned, she was pregnant and starving and she was desperate.

"Hey Lil's what you doing" Rachel came bounding back into the room and sat down next to Lily.

"Are nothing much just waiting, how long does it take" "She's here, She's here" Lily bounded off the bed and ran to the door but stopped dead in her tracks as the boys cam into the room.

"What the-

"Lily we need to get you out of here now" James rushed forward and made to grab Lily's arm but Lily pulled away before he could grab it.

"Lily please not now, you can go back to hating me later this is really important"

For about a second Lily considered telling them all to Bugger Off, but then she saw the pleading look on James face, Remus holding Rachel protectively and Sirius standing watch at the door but it was only when that ear splitting scream reached her ears that Lily really took them seriously.

"James-

"Lil's not now we have to go" James grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her protectively into his arms.

"_Accio Invisibility Cloak" _James cloak sawed into his out stretched hands and he through it over Lily, him self, Remus, Rachel and Sirius.

The site that met the group was one that Lily hoped she would never see. In the middle of the Gryffindor common room stood non other than Greg Potter and every chair, table and bookshelf had been turned over in the attempt to find some one.

Lily shook, she couldn't help herself, Greg scared her above any body else.

Lily felt James tighten his grip on her and the group moved closer together.

As the group slowly moved around the edge of the common room they could hear Greg cursing and swearing under his breath.

_"When I find her, she is so dead" _

_"Can't wait to take him apart, he's no family of mine"_

As the group got to the portrait hole Lily found the flaw in there plain, how the hell were they all going to get through with out him noticing.

"Alright everybody once the door opens we can get out and then run like made to the Room of Requirement, Mooney stay with Rachel, Padfoot your on your own and Lily your with me" everybody nodded

James counted to three under his breath before sliding his hand out from under the cloak and pushing the door open enough for two people to slip through.

Remus and Rachel slipped out and ran up the corridor, Sirius slipped out and gave a curt nod before running in the opposite direction.

Lily gave James one fleeting glance and slowly slipping out of the cloak she stepped out of the portrait hole, every thing was going so well until Lily's foot got stuck on the cloak and pulled it off James.

Lily stared in horror as Greg turned round and stared at the spot where Lily and James had just materialized, Lily froze she had just given away where James and her were and non of her muscles would work, as Greg started towards them he pulled out his wand.

James gasped in horror, he didn't think, he grabbed Lily and pulled her out of the portrait hole, before either of them new it they were hurtling up the corridor running for there life's. Lily looked over at James as he held her hand and saw the look of concentration on his face.

_If only he didn't make me so mad_

Lily thought as she ran faster to keep up with James.

Suddenly Lily felt herself go sideways and before she could say anything they were running up another corridor but this one had fruit portraits all along it. Yet another turn and flight of stairs and where they came to a portrait of Barnabas The Barmy being clubbed by trolls, this is were James stopped and was franticly looking for something on the wall, he obviously found hat he was looking for because we walked in front of it three times his eyes shut in concentration and then a door appeared and before Lily could think she had been grabbed by the arm and pushed in followed by James and then the door clicked shut.

It was pitch black and all Lily could hear was her own rasping breath as she fought to control it, Lily felt around behind her and felt that familiar toned, muscled chest and smiled 'thank god the lights are off' she thought.

"Wormtail its Prongs, stag"

The lights came on in a flash, Lily had to shield her eyes from the light, and slowly her eyes came accustomed to the sudden patch of light to reveal a beautiful room with an entrance hall and two rooms coming off to the side.

In the entrance part there was a medium table with a crackling fire and two squishy couches big enough to fit two people on each, there were wool carpets all around the room and the doors leading off were hard wood with a peep hole and from the looks of it very large locks.

"Where's Padfoot and Mooney" James asked as he went over to Peter on the couch.

"Mooney and Rachel are asleep in there and Padfoot isn't back yet" Peter said as he got up to welcome James.

"What do you mean he's not back y-

Sirius burst through the doors but looked dazed and was felling around as if he couldn't see.

"It's Padfoot, dog, would one of you idiots turn the lights on" Sirius shouted still feeling around.

James pointed his wand at the wall and muttered some thing and then Sirius shielded his eyes from the light and then slowly came over to the other three.

"Gees I thought I escaped him and then I see you two running and then he's after you, so me being Mr bright spark tried to help, and then you two disappeared and then he came after me so I had to hide in a hidden passage way that had Mrs Norris behind it and then she disappeared and then I heard Filch, who caught me and tried to take me down to his office but I ditched him and ran for it and then I came up here" Sirius panted as he slumped down on the other couch.

As Lily stood there taking in what the boys were saying when she was suddenly aware that she was still in her pyjamas, Lily looked down 'shit' she thought why did she have to be so hot before she went to bed.

Lily breaks her pyjamas into two categories two be seen and not to be seen.

The two be seen were her very skimpy stuff that she bought while going out with James and the not to be seen she bought when she was going out with Greg. And tonight had to be the night she wore the skimpy black mini shorts and the black tank top that showed a little more belly than she really would have liked these idiots to see and to make matters worse this was the outfit she wore while at the Astronomy Tower, 'Double Shit' Lily thought again if I could just sneak out they might not notice.

Before Lily could contemplate sneaking off she felt her arm being taken again by those strong seeker hands and was being steered in to the large of the bedrooms.

As Lily walked into the room she herd the door shut behind her, but Lily was to busy looking at the room.

The room had a small bathroom leading off to the side and the room it self was no bigger than the bathroom in the heads common room, it had a double bed with a set of silk sheets and a mink blanket to keep the occupant warm and it hand a bedside table that had a single candle on it for light.

Lily walked over to the bed and ran a hand over the mink blanket

"Gees this bring back memories," Lily thought as she turned around to see a sallow faced James looking at her.

"Where's Christy" Lily said in a harsh tone that wasn't hers.

"Sleeping in the same room as Rachel and Remus"

"Look I need to go and see Sirius you make your self comfortable here I'll sleep out there" And with that James turned and walked out of the door and closed it leaving Lily by her self.

Under normal circumstances Lily would have been glad that James was sleeping out there but with the nights proceedings Lily felt that cold hand of fear slowly close around her throat, she felt alone and cold although the room was quiet warm.

_Snap out of it Lily _

_This is Potter were talking about stupid, big headed Potter_

_Just go to sleep and wait till morning_

Lily pulled the covers back and slipped in and it wasn't long before she fell into a restless sleep.

James left the room with a feeling of dread, he didn't wont to leave her but he didn't wont her to think that he was stalking her.

James walked over to the couches and looked down both Sirius and Peter were fast asleep snoring loudly.

'How the hell am I going to fall asleep with those two" James thought as the went over to the little table and sat down.

"I have to warn Dumbledore" James thought. James sat and thought for a couple of minutes before he drew out his wand and said Expecto Patronum, James Patronus sawed out of his wand and stood there expectantly.

"Go to Dumbledore and tell him the Greg is in the Castel and that we are in a room that Requires us" the Patronus nodded silently before turning and running strait though the wall leaving behind a tired looking James.

James walked over to the two couches and settled himself down on the carpet he tried to roll over to get more comfortable but with the other two snoring he had no hope in hell.

James shut his eyes thinking over what had happened but nothing made sense even Lily being so close but yet so far away didn't make any sense.

It was 12 o'clock before James realised what was making that whimpering moaning noise, firstly he thought it was Sirius with another girl but then it dawned on him that Sirius was alone on the couch next to him snoring, it was only when James stood up in the fading light that he realised that it was coming from Lily's bedroom, James made his way over to the room before opening the door quietly and slipping in.

He walked over to the bed and looked at the twisted shaking form of Lily Evans, In all his life James had never seen anybody shaking this much, James rushed to her side and tried to wake her.

"Lily, Lily"

Lily woke with a start, she was drenched in a cold sweat and was shaking uncontrollably, she felt sick and scared, she felt someone's hands close around her arms as she sat there shaking, those familiar seeker hands, Lily couldn't control her self she didn't feel like she was in her own body she felt like rubber as though nothing in the world could help her.

"James-I-please-don't-leave-me" Lily panted as she sat there.

"Lily I wouldn't leave you for all the money in the world" James whispered as he sat there trying to calm her down.

Lily started to shake again, this time she felt the bed next to her sag as someone got on it next to her, then she felt those strong arms close around her, finally Lily calmed down, she new that while she was in those arms she was safe.

"You ok" James whispered as Lily slid under the covers.

"Yeah just a little shaken that's all" Lily said as she got comfortable next to him.

"Lily I know this probably isn't the right time but can we talk for a second"

Lily new this was coming, the one time when she felt like nothing could ruin this moment and then it had to be punctured by an almost unforgivable guy, Lily new she had to talk to him but being in bed with him made her feel vulnerable but this talk had to happen wether or not she wanted it to.

"Course"

"Why wont you talk to me" James looked at the mass of curls that lay in front of him and waited.

"James I thought you of all people would know the answer to that one"

"I didn't mean to pry into your business but when the letter said it was urgent I thought that it was something that only I could handle not Remus"

"James that's were we have all our fights, you need to remember that I am a big girl and I can look after myself and it was my chose wether or not I told you about that" Lily had turned over and was propped up on her elbows looking at James.

"I know you're a big girl but I deserve a right to know what your doing with it because frankly it's both ours not just yours" James had propped himself up on his elbows too.

"James the truth is I didn't know how you would take it and with you and Greg being so close and then me and Greg being together it all just got so complicated and I didn't know what to do" Lily felt a warm tear roll down her cheek she whipped it away before James would notice, she didn't want him to see her cry not to night anyway.

"But I would have helped you and you know that" James said looking into that perfect face.

"James I wasn't going to tell you" Lily blurted out.

Lily had been carrying this wait around for months and it all came tumbling out of her mouth at once.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I didn't want you to be dragged down with me, I wanted you to have a Quidditch career and I wonted you to go there and do things with your life not have a teenage wife with a baby, I wonted to protect you form something that would have destroyed all of us" Lily looked away she couldn't bear to see his face she didn't wont to see him hurt again.

"Lily I don't care about that stuff if it was a choice between you and a Quidditch career I would chose you and the baby every time" and with that James pulled Lily down into the most passionate kiss he had ever given her and unbeknown to him Lily was returning it just as passionately.

**Hope u liked it **

**don't forget to Review**


	10. One Of Those Moments

**Chapter 10 is now up but be warned this chapter isn't very long because this section i needed to brake up accordingly**

**T**

**Chapter 10**

Do you have one of those mornings when every thing is going perfect until you open your eyes? Well Lily Evans was having one of these mornings.She was warm and comfortable as she sunk deeper in to the marshmallow soft bed.

Lily was starting to wake up although she really didn't want too, she felt the soft mink blankets and the silk sheets against her soft skin, she tried to snuggle down more into the bed but she was rudely awaken when she felt the bed stir on the other side.

Lily jerked awake and sat bolt upright, very slowly she turned her head and looked at the person next to her, she gasped,

That toned back those well muscled arms and those big seeker hands, Lily travelled her eyes up that back over his neck and then her worst fears were confirmed that messy black, The Potter trade mark.

She didn't wont to believe it, I mean sure she hadn't kept her promise of chastity till she was married but I mean what teenage girl does.

Lily slowly lifted the blankets and looked down at her self, she gasped again.

She wasn't wearing any clothes and nor was he.

Lily pulled the blankets tighter over her self what would happen if he woke up and they had to deal with that awkward after sex moments.

Lily thought for a second and then decided on sneaking out but then the realisation of the previse nights events dawned on her,

She couldn't just leave for all she new Greg was still out there and no teacher new where they were and she had to sleep with him on the first night they were stuck together.

Lily put her head in her hands

_I'm such an idiot_

_I have no common sense_

_His body hasn't changed though it's still really nice_

_STOP IT LILY_

_This is Potter not James your still made and angry with him_

Lily stopped having a mental battle with herself as the bed moved; Lily pulled her head out of her hands and slowly looked up at the moving form of James Potter.

Lily pulled the blankets up a little closer towards her and moved slightly so she was completely covered, she looked up at James and nearly burst out laughing, here was the notarises James Potter looking like a naughty school boy who had had sex for the first time.

Lily looked under the blankets just to make sure that nothing was showing when she head that unmistakable deep voice.

"It hasn't changed much since the last time you looked"

Lily nearly jumped out of the bed and ran, she poked her head out of the blankets and met those deep hazel eyes and that roughish grin.

Lily turned a bright red and covered her head again.

"Lily hiding is not going to change the fact that you slept with me"

"I slept with you, I will have you know that you pulled the moves one me first when I was emotionally unstable" Lily said as she came out from under the blankets.

"You kissed me back" James said sounding outraged.

"Well-I, I was emotionally not aware of what I was doing" Lily finished crossing her arms with a humph.

"We screwed up big time," James said looking straightforward.

"Oh big time" Lily said as she suppressed a giggle.

"So what do we do now?" Lily asked as she turned to look at James.

"We could always pretend it never happened, and just say all the moaning and groaning last night was Sirius in his sleep"

"Yeah we could but I'd rather not forget if you know what I mean" Lily said as she placed a hand on James arm.

James took one look at Lily's hand then at her stomach and realised that this was what Remus was talking about.

_Every thing happens for a reason, James_

James new that at that point his life had changed and this was the road he was taking.

**PS**

**I know it's short but u will just have to deal with it at the moment k**

**luv always T**


	11. Truth or Dare

**Here it is chapter 11 hope u enjoy. **

**T**

Chapter 11

James was the most loved guy at Hogwarts followed by a close second, Sirius Black. But since hearing the news of Lily being pregnant everything else seemed not to mater, not the fact that he was the most popular guy in school, not the fact that every girl envied Lily or the fact that Greg wonted him dead. The main thing in his life now was Lily and their unborn child.

It was approximately 2 hours since His and Lily's talk about what they were going to do and in that time they had talked more, had a pillow fight and kissed more times then James could count but the thing that James was the most excited about was being able to feel Lily's growing stomach and their unborn baby.

"James do you think we should get up now and see what the others are doing" Lily said as she propped herself up on James chest and ran a finger along the middle off it.

"Well if it counts I really don't wont to but I suppose we have to don't we" James said as he leaned up and kissed Lily on the lips.

"Yes we have to" Lily said rolling off him and bending off the edge of the bed to find there bathrobes, she found both under the bed and put hers on but through the other to James.

She slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom she needed a shower desperately, after running last night I'm surprised he even kissed me.

"Oh MY God are they doing what I think they're doing" Rachel said as she sat on the couch next to Remus with a bag of popcorn.

"Shhh" Christy and Sirius said as they pressed there ears up against Lily and James door listening to the conversation.

After listening intently Christy and Sirius stepped back looking quite smug.

"Well I do think that James and Lily are officially together" Sirius said looking over at Christy next to him.

"Well I think I can say your quite right Sirius"

Rachel yelped with glee and launched her self at Remus who fell backwards and Rachel fell on top of him popcorn going every where still hugging him and yelping with glee.

"Can say whose right" Everybody froze and turned in unison, Lily and James were standing at the door, James had his hand propped up against the handle with Lily resting just under it looking at everybody with a suspicious glance.

"Are nothing Lily" Christy said looking away and finding the carpet almost interesting.

"Sirius" James said raising his eyebrows.

Sirius looked away.

"Your back together" Rachel blurted out looking over the edge of the couch.

Sirius and Christy turned and glared at Rachel who sunk back down into the couch.

"And so what if we are" James said casually looking at his fingernails.

James was caught in a bone-braking hug from Christy and same for Lily while Rachel hugged everything that would move while screaming for joy. It was only when both James and Lily were pulled in opposite directions by their friends that everything seemed a little too much.

"So"

"So what"

"Come on you can't just leave us hanging" Christy said as both her and Rachel helped Lily find her pyjamas.

"Well we just talked and sorted out our problems and we decided it was best if we stayed together"

"Lily you are way to smart for your own good what really happened" Rachel said as she pulled up a black tank top and through it at Lily.

"That's what really happened" She looked up from under the bed and looked at her two friends.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England" Christy scoffed " Ok let me guess, you screwed his brains out and now your staying together because he's the best sex you've ever had"

"No" Lily said a little to quickly.

"Ok maybe that's not it but were close right" Christy said raising her eyebrows.

"You guys aren't going to give up are you" Lily said as she caught the pair of short shorts Christy through at her.

"Well not really, because the way all this clothing is strewn around the room I'm surprised you can stand up" Christy said raising her eyebrows.

"Christy, ok, ok we had sex," Lily, said as she attempted to pull her PJ shorts on under her robe.

"Really, so you did screw his brains out, I'm so jealous" Christy said with a sigh.

"Christy" Rachel said looking at Christy.

Lily was laughing "Rach calm down, don't worry, she can be as jealous as she wants but she puts any moves on my man she's dead"

All three girls collapsed laughing.

"Argh, OW" Lily clutched her belly and slid down next to the bed.

"Shit Lil's what's wrong" Christy jumped down next to Lily.

"She's not in labour yet is she" Rachel said coming around next to Christy.

"She can't be it's to early"

"Go and get James" Rachel rushed from the room.

Christy looked down at Lily and clutched her hand.

Lily started to laugh and cry at the same time.

Christy really looked concerned now.

"Lil's what is it" Christy said as she clutched her hand tighter.

"Chris it's not a contraction feel this"

Lily bought Christy's hand up to the side of her belly and pressed into the side gently.

Christy looked confused for a second before turning to Lily and they both started to cry holding hands.

James bust through the door and stopped dead in his tracks, what met his eyes was the strangest sight he has ever seen in his life,

Lily was sitting on the floor with her tank top up and Christy and her hand were pressed against the side and they were both crying and laughing.

"Chris, Lil's what's wrong" James asked as he walked over to the girls.

"James" Christy burst out and jumping up and pushing him down next to Lily tears still stremming out of her eyes.

Lily grabbed his hand and gently pushed into the side of her belly.

James was about to protest when he felt the soft kick and a small hand attempt to grab something.

James turned face full of joy and looked at Sirius and Remus who had just walked through the door. Rachel lingered at Remus shoulder a look of concern on her face.

Both boys walked up to Lily and James and gently put their hands on her stomach and both turned to Lily and James smiles as wide as the Grand Canyon stapled there. Rachel pushed her way to the front and looked at Lily and James and then it clicked, she put her hand on the spare bit of skin and felt a tiny foot press against it.

"OK every body time to stop touching my belly" Lily said as she stood up and pushed away there hands.

"Alright I haven't got a reply from Dumbledore so I guess we just stay here until he sends a reply" James said as he helped Lily to her feet.

"OK well I'm hungry" Peter said as he walked in the door.

"That's easy" Lily said as she made her way across the room and into the lounge.

"What does every body wont?" Lily said pulling wand out and looking at every body.

"No suggestions, ok then spaghetti it is then" and she did a stabbing swishing motion before 7 plates of hot spaghetti appeared in front of everybody.

James gapped at her; Lily shrugged and explained to everybody that she had leant that as extra lessons in her first year as something to do.

"Well is there any other secrets that we don't know Miss Evans" Sirius said as he looked up from his plate.

"That's a great game" Rachel burst out "If were going to be stuck here we might as well amuse ourselves, lets play Truth or Dare"

Her suggestion was met with a mummer of agreement before they arranged them selves in a circle.

"I guess I'll go first, Sirius truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to pash Christy right here right in front of us"

Sirius looked over at Christy shrugged and got up, he held out his hand to help her up, Christy took it and they kissed so passionately it was as if there was nobody left in the room.

"That was easy" Sirius said as he took his spot again.

"Alright my turn, Lily when did you first loose your virginity"

"Sirius that's not a truth or dare Question-

"That's easy-

"Um James did I forget to tell you I wasn't a virgin when I met you"

James and everybody else's head spun round and faced Lily.

"What"

"Oh come on James I was way to experienced for a first timer"

"I was wondering that, but who was he"

"Well don't get angry-

"It was Greg"

"No let me finish"

"Don't get angry but you know how me and Lucius were together in third year and we dated for about one year well we kind of got together and that was how I met Greg was at one of his party's"

James looked furious he glared at Lily "Well ok Mr I'm-so-clean who did you loose your's to" 

James suddenly went red.

"Come on then"

"Belatrix Black"

"WHAT" Lily yelled falling backwards?

"You can't talk Lucius Malfoy, I mean come on how bad is that"

"Dude that's my cousin" Sirius said as he looked at James.

"Come to think of it, it was at one of your end of year parties" James said thinking "end of First year I think"

"WHAT first year" Lily yelled again

"Hey that was when I lost mine" Sirius said holding his hand up for a hi five.

"Really that was when I lost mine" Christy said

"WHAT" came a chorus of voices, first Lily's then James then Rachel's and then Remus?

"Yeah boy do I remember that one" Sirius said as he lay back reminiscing.

This time all heads whipped around to look at Sirius.

"What we young and reckless but I must say she was dynamite"

"Tell me about it" Christy said looking over at Sirius " You know it's a shame after that point you could never keep it in your pants" Christy said as she looked over at Sirius.

The entire group fell silent except for Sirius's occasional gurgling sounds.

"Well I do think this game is supposed to be fun so if you'll excuse me I'll go next" Lily said as she tried to break the silence.

"Remus Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Ok, How did you end up with this lot of rough necks"?

"Well they were the only ones who stood by me when I needed them most, but some times I do wonder that my self"

Lily nodded and waited for Remus to ask the next person.

"Christy Truth or Dare"

"Truth"

"Ok this isn't a truth type of question but I still want a truthful answer, What is the most embarrassing thing that you and these two have done?"

"Where to begin" Christy said thinking, "Alright I would have to say the most embarrassing thing we did was get caught naked in the show together"

All the boys stared at Christy.

"We were pulling a prank on that oaf Vernon, you know James how he hates Witches and Wizards so we got into the show together and put those fake witches hats on and then we got a peace of wood each pretending it was our wands and all jumped in the shower, but the problem was that he came in alright but didn't see us, and I tell you he must have had some bad curry the night before because it was worth getting punished instead of staying in that, so we caught a whiff and we ran, we must have scared the living daylights out him because all of a sudden three young girls come running out of a shower naked, with witches hats on and carrying long peaces of wood, we ran into the passage gasping for breath and then because of his girly screams we ran into the nearest bedroom which happened to be Petunias so we got busted for that too"

All the boys were staring intently at Christy.

"You guys have showers together" Sirius asked amazed.

"Yeah I mean who hasn't and some times when there is a big line for the shower here we just go to the prefects bathroom and all jump in together" Christy finished and looked at the boys all were staring at Christy as if there life depended on it.

"But I have to admit it while Lily has been pregnant we can't fit all three of us in the one shower cubicle"

Lily and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You have a shower naked with them but not with me" James said looking outraged.

"I've been showering with them all my life you have only been just aloud back in my bed so don't push it" Sirius laughed and Lily started to giggle at the look on James face.

"What time is it" Rachel asked as she started to yawn.

"It's only, Crap it's 11:45pm," James said as Rachel got to her feet.

"Well I'm going to bed good night you lot" Rachel waved good-bye as she and Remus went to the bedroom.

"Do you think that those two will stay together?" Lily said, as she got more comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah they seem really comfortable together and Remus was giving her The Look all night long" Christy said as she looked over at Sirius.

"You two don't know what your talking about there not together" James said as he cuddled up next to Lily.

"And what makes you say that" Lily said looking up at him.

"Well it's just that he hasn't told us and I'm sure she would have told you and what is The Look" James blurted out.

"Well just cause they haven't informed you two doesn't mean there not going out and The Look is a secret girl thing that only girls know" Lily said as she teased James.

"Well I'll bet you that they aren't together, 2 gallons," James said

"Fine I'll take your bet but I'm going to raise it by two so 4 gallons" Lily said as she stared into those hazel eyes.

James was taken aback, Lily never betted no matter how little but here she was raising the bet.

"OK and while were on the subject I bet that this baby is going to be girl any body else" James said gesturing to the rest of them.

"I bet it's a boy," Lily said raising her hand.

"I'm going with James on this I think it's a girl" Sirius said looking at the bump.

"Well I'm going with Lily I think that it's a boy" Christy said walking over and rubbing the bump.

"What makes you so sure that it's a girl Sirius" Lily said as she looked behind Christy.

"Just my gut feeling" Sirius said tapping his nose.

Just at the point there was a flashing red light like a fire and the entire room erupted with light that was enough to burn, James through himself on Lily to protect her and Sirius through himself onto Christy to protect her, but when they looked up it was sight that they would never forget again.

**There it is Chapter 11, story is coming to a close soon so be warned.**

**Please review..**


End file.
